Misunderstanding
by dreambee
Summary: Kazuha and Heiji go through many obstacles to be together, but will Fate let them?    Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstanding

I do NOT own Detective Conan characters, or show.

Dreambee

_Where does that ahou want me to meet him again? _thought a 17 year old Kazuha as she left her home.

She had found a letter in her locker early morning on her front door step. She reached out for it and read it again.

**Meet me at the park at 6 pm today. It's important.**

**Heiji **

She checked her watch to see that it was 5:42 and started heading for the park.

_I wonder why he asked me to meet him, he usually just calls… what's so important that he can't say over the phone?_

" He probably just wants to brag about another case or something" she said outloud to herself.

"either way, I'm here" she stopped when she reached the park, searching the area for Heiji

Heiji's POV

(SIIIIIIIIIIGH) "Where is she? It's 5:58."

He stood impatiently at the park going over what happened today

_FLASHBACK_

"_Heiji!_" _yelled a girl, _did he know her?

"_Ummmmmmm, do I know you?" he asked_

"_What! I was in your class during school, I used to sit behind you." _

"_Ummmmmmmmmm, yeah yeah I remember, ummmm Crystal? Right?"_

" _It's actually Sally, but anyways, Kazuha told me to give you this, here" she handed him a letter and gave him a wide smile_

"_Thanks" he watched the blonde girl walk away, then opened the letter_

**Meet me at the park at 6 pm. It's important.**

**-Kazuha**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

6:02 and she still wasn't here, he tried to look for her but found the same girl he met today.

"Ummmmmm Sally? What are you doing here?" did she know where Kazuha was?

"Heiji, I actually wanted you to come cuz I need to tell you something." she said.

"Huh? So Kazuha isn't coming?" he asked, "Then why did you do this?"

She wrapped her arms around him, then crushed his lips with hers, while Heiji stood still, too shocked to do anything…

KAZUHA'S POV

_Where IS he? _she walked around still holding on to the letter

She then saw him…..but with another girl! _wait, isn't that Sally? _

She knew that Sally was the most popular girl in school, and knew she had a crush on Heiji, but he never returned any feelings for her,

She started walking towards them, but stopped at the sight of Sally… KISSING him!

"Wh-wha-what!" a sharp pain shot through her

It was like she couldn't breathe anymore, her eyes getting teary

"Ka-Kazuha!" no, she couldn't stay there any longer, her heart wouldn't let her

She ran, not knowing where she was going but also not caring.

"KAAAAZZZZUUUUUUHHHHAAAAA!"

**A/N Heiji with another girl!  
poor kazuha, what will happen next?  
Please review! also this is my first fanfic, hoped you liked it, but don't worry, the story isn't finished yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up! I do NOT own the characters or show.

HEIJI'S POV

_What the heck! _Sally lunged at me, next thing I knew she was kissing me!

I tried getting her off of me, but the girl is persistent….

Then something caught my eye, a green ribbon…_KAZUHA!_

"Ka-Kazuha!" but she didn't say anything, she stood there, and something told me to get Sally off of me NOW!

Pushing her away, I turned to Kazuha but she took off

"KAAAAAAZZZZUUUUHHHAAAA!" yelling after her, but she didn't stopI was about to run after her when I felt an arm around me

"Don't, we don't need her" I looked at her,

" Look I don't know you, leave me alone!" I turned and ran towards the direction Kazuha went, _she couldn't have gone far._

KAZUHA'S POV

I didn't know what to do, so I ran, out of the park, towards a field, loosing my breath

I soon stopped, no longer able to breathe, I thought about HIM

_Why did he tell me to meet him…did he wanted to show me his new girlfriend? _she thought about it, but it only made her tear up, _why do I even care…..that was a stupid question, you know deep inside you love him_, with a long sigh she started to get up when she heard someone walking up to her.

NORMAL POV

Heiji soon found her sitting looking up at the sky. As he walked up to her, he saw her get tense and knew that his presence was knowKazuha instantly got up and walked away, but she was stopped by Heiji

"Kazuha…." he grabbed her hand"Let me go" she told him, but her heart did a flip flop when he held her hand, maybe….

_NO! come on girl, he's obviously in love with someone else, you have to get out of here fast!"_I'm not gonna tell you again, let me go now" she said, still not facing himHeiji had noticed that she wouldn't look at him, " Kazuha please, just listen to me I-His wrist was then twisted and he was thrown to the ground, earning him a few scratches and bruisesPain shot through him, but he managed to get up in time to see Kazuha running into the woods_Great, it's getting dark and she still runs off, and to the woods! She's just asking for danger….._

**Second chapter is done! **

**I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!Third chapter is coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Third chapter is up!I do not own the show or characters

**KAZUHA'S POV**

I didn't know what to do, he wouldn't let go of me! After I flipped, I ran…and that's how I found myself lost in the woods, _yeah REAL SMART Kazuha_I didn't know exactly where I really was, it was too dark So for about 30 min I walked around, getting cut on branches and tripping along the way_Could this day get any worse! _

As Kazuha yelled, she felt a drop hit her head, she looked up and realized it had started to pour  
She yelled in frustration, she was wet, had no cell phone AND had no idea how to get back home, though who would look for her in this weather anyways?

but little did she know that a certain ahou was still searching for her…..

**HEIJI'S POV**

_Where the heck is she!_ he had ran after her without hesitation, it was as if something inside him was telling him to go after her _great, it's raining and still no clue to where she is! _he thought as his clothes were getting soaked

I seriously thought about whether I should head back home, and just hope that she had made it out and went home, but when I saw broken branches, and a few footprints, I knew that she was still here somewhere

_AHOU! Why did you have to run off! _I had to keep searching, I mean what if she got lost or broke an ankle?

Knowing her, that ahou is bound to find trouble….

**NORMAL POV**

Kazuha finally spotted a cave, she ran inside

_it's not the most comfortable place to stay, but at least it'll keep me away from the rain,_ she thought to herself as she wrapped herself with her arms

She let out a sigh, _ahou, he's probably back with sally staying warm in each others' arms,_ she felt something wet on her face and reached to touch it, she looked at her hands and found that she hadn't notice the tears coming down her face, _why are you crying for someone who obviously doesn't love you back?_

she couldn't hold back the fresh set of tears coming out, why did she ever fall in love with that ahou!

She then heard a sort of _TING! _sound, she turned around and walked towards where the sound was heard from

she then saw a light, but it still was a little dark, she scooted closer to get a better look when she got closer, she screamed…in front of her was a body of a girl covered in blood, hands tied and a piece of cloth in her mouth…._wh-what is this!_

"You really shouldn't be here" she turned around, only to find a cloth pressed against her mouthshe struggled to get free, but she soon started to get dizzy, everything was spinning around, she was loosing

"Hehe, REALLY shouldn't be here" she looked at the man, he was tall and dark, but that was all she could see before blackness surrounded her and fell…..

**HEIJI'S POV**

_There's a cave!_ I soon found a cave, thank you! Kazuha HAS to be there!

I ran in, but no one's here, maybe she didn't come here…_Great, now where- _he looked down, on the floor was a green ribbon, and two sets of footprints….

**Thanks for the review you guys!  
I had uploaded this story before, but i forgot that once you put it up, it kinda gets all bunched together, so i had to fix that, thank you bubblyangel101!**

Chapter 4 is coming up, hope you like it! please read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that I haven't updated yet, been busy with all the school ,  
here's chapter 4, please review!  
I do NOT own detective conan series or the characters!NORMAL POV  
**

****" Kazuha?" he stared at the ribbon, _This is Kazuha's, but who's with her?_

running into the cave, he called out for her.

He searched for what seemed like hours, trying to find any clue to where she could have been.

_Where the heck is she? And who else is with her!_

As he went further into the cave, he stopped and took in a sharp breath…._There's traces of blood here….. Kazu-_ NO! he can't jump to any conclusions yet, it had to be from some time ago

he slowly placed his hand on the blood, _SHIT! It's still warm and fresh, _he began thinking the possiblilities in his head, " damn it, there's a great chance that this is Kazuha's blood" he said to no one particular…

just as he got up, he heard someone groan

it was very faint, but he had heard it,

He ran towards the sound, _please let her be safe…_

He soon stopped, taking in his surroundings; a lamp, few blood stains, and a backpack

what he then saw left him in shock,

" no…"

standing before him was his childhood friend, who seemed to be badly beaten, and had traces of blood

"Ka-kazuha?"

his heart broke into million pieces, how could this have happened?

He feared for the worst, "Kazuha…" he placed his hand on her cheek, tears welling up as he held her,  
she slowly opened her eyes

Heiji took in a sharp breath, " Kazuha!" he gasped out

" a-ahou," she whispered,

with a shaky laugh, he said " don't scare me like that zuha, I thought I l-lost you there for a second" tears sliding down his cheeks,

" He-heiji, you have to get out of here" she stammered

"What the hell are you talking about, ahou, I'm not leaving without you" he stared at her, shocked…..

"He'll be back any minute"

and that's when he remembered where they were,

" Who did this to you? What happened?" he asked sternly

"I ran into this cave, and found a dead girl…then some guy attacked me and-and…..well it got really blurry, but that's all I remember…"

"I'll call the police after I get you out of here" he said, " and into a hospital"

"Awww is the boyfriend here to save his girlfriend?" chuckled a shadow figure…

**Thanks for reading please review!**

From yours truly, Dreambee **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter up! ****I do no own the characters or the series!**

Please review!

"Awww, is boyfriend here to save girlfriend?" chuckled a man, face hidden by the shadows

Heiji nstantly turned around, holding Kazuha behind his back

"Who are you?" Heiji asked,

"I don't think you should be worrying about that right now" he said as he took a few steps towards them

" I usually just kill pretty girls, but I'll make an exception" and instantly lunged for Heiji with a small dagger, aiming for his heartbut

but being quick on his feet, he jumped out of the way, while Kazuha was pushed to the side

_Damn it! I have nothing to use as a weapon!_ Heiji thought as he kept dodging the man's knife again

for a good ten minutes, they were at it, one dodging while the other one swinging

"Gotta say, you're not that bad, but you can't honestly believe that you'll win against me, especially since you have nothing to use against me" the man said, still trying to stab Heiji, again

" Yeah? Well I think I'm doing pretty good, seeing how you can't even touch me" answered a smirking Heiji

" I don't know…..seems like I've got you where I want

"Not knowing what he meant, he backed up, only to feel a hard stone wall behind him

"It's been fun, oh and my name is Tadase" he swung his dagger, only to give a minor cut to Heiji's arm

Heiji had no where to go, what was he going to do?

" After I kill you, your girlfriend will follow…maybe right after I have a little fun with her" Tadase wondered out loud

hearing those words, Heiji looked at a helpless Kazuha, looking at him with teary eyes

rage went through him, "You BASTARD!" he lunged for Tadase knocking the dagger out of his hand" YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN!" he yelled, giving Tadase several punches

Tadase tried to get him off of him, but could not

finally, he fainted, though Heiji still kept throwing punches

He could not stop, Tadase's words still in his head….

"He-Heiji" a faint voice called out

Heiji heard it, and turned,  
he saw Kazuha trying to get up, and instantly went over to her

"Kazuha!" he pushed her down, " Take it easy, don't push yourself too hard"

"Don't kill him heiji, let him rot in prison" she told him, looking straight at Tadase's unconscious body.

"The bastard deserves to die…" he barked out, gritting his teeth, but he knew Kazuha was right, he took out his phone and dialed the police

**( A few minutes later)**

"The police are on their way, so is the ambulance, so don't worry, you'll be alright"

he had already tied up Tadase, making sure he wasn't able to leave.

By then, Kazuha had become quiet for some time,  
though Heiji was already aware of this, but decided not to ask, at least not until she went to the hospital and was token care of.

**Please review!  
i tried to make it a little bit longer, anyways hope you like it!  
Next chapter is up!  
Dreambee**


	6. Chapter 6

____

____

****

___****_

___****_

**HI everybody! Well this is my next chapter! I do NOT own the series or characters! Hope you like it!  
**

( This is what happens after the incident, kazuha was sent to the hospital as well as heiji. Doctors checked on Heiji, bandaged his shoulder, and told him he was good to go)

What about Kazuha? How's she doing?" he anxiously asked, waiting for the doctor's reply

" She wasn't badly injured, but we still need to run a few tests to see if anything else was wrong. Don'y worry, she'll be out in an hour most."

Heiji let out a sigh of relief, she's okay...

" Thanks doc, i'm gonna go see her if it's okay"

" She's lucky she has you Heiji, make sure you take care of her" the doctor said to him

and with that, heiji left for kazuha's room,

____

____

,

____

** (One hour later)**

"Okay miss Toyoma, looks like you're free to go" a nurse told to Kazuha,

Kazuha was gladly leaving the hospital, she always was scared of them...

Heiji had been with her throughout the whole time and was still with her, she looked over to her side and sure enough, he was following her

" Ne, Kazuha, don't push yourself too hard, i mean you JUST got out of the hospital"

"..."

" When you get home, make sure that when you sleep, you don't show your stomach to anyone!"

"..."

"Kazuha?"

"..."

(SIGH)

He had tried making her talk to him, heck he even teased her to get her angry with him and yell at him! But she stayed quiet and that really worried him...

They had reached her house. She was about to open the door when suddenly an arm reached out for her

" You're not going in unless you tell me what's wrong! Why aren't you talking to me!"

"..."

" Answer me!"

"..."

" AHOU!" he yelled

Immediately she freed her arm from his grasp and looked at him straight in the eye. Heiji saw the look she gaved him, if looks could kill...

"Leave me alone..."

"No, tell me what's wrong! Why are you not talking to me?"

she turned away and headed for the door again, but heiji wouldn't give up

"What's wrong with you kazuha? The Kazuha i know wouldn't act like this!"

As Kazuha heard those words, something instantly snapped

" The kazuha you know! You don't know me! I mean yeah, thanks for saving me, but what you did to me was worse!"

" What do you mean 'what i did to you was worse'? I didn't do any-" and then it suddenly hit him, how could he have forgotten the whole Sally thing? I mean it was only a few hours ago...

"Kazuha...I-I didn't kiss her-"

_BAM!_

she had closed the door on him

Heiji stared at the door for what seemed like hours, feeling confused, but then confusion turned to anger

" FINE! BE LIKE THAT!" he yelled out loudly, "IT WAS JUST A KISS! I MEAN, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE! WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU WHO I KISS!"

no reply...

Heiji stared at the door one more time before stomping off to his house

**( Meanwhile...)**

Heiji had left 20 min. ago, but Kazuha had been behind the front door all along, going back to what he said...

_FLASHBACK_

_"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE! WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU WHO I KISS!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

she was deeply hurt by his words,

" How can he be the best detective of the West and have no clue how I feel about him?" saying to herself out loud

tears had fallen down, she quickly wiped them away and went to her room, crying herself to sleep...

**Well chapter 6 is over! Please tell me how you liked it, or if you didn't, wither way, reviews are always good for the writer, so that he/she can work  
on improving!**

PLEASE REVIEW! Dreambee :) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!  
I'm soooo excited for the new chapter! Well anyways, please review!  
I do NOT own the series or characters!**

( It's been three months since Heiji and Kazuha have talked to eachother, both being too stubborn to talk to the other)

_December 7, 7:31 p.m._

Heiji was at home, laying on his bed, thinking about the same person for the past three months...

"Kazuha..." he whispered

he looked at the omamori his childhood friend gave him, and opened the small pouch  
inside, he found the picture he kept of his best friend, smiling in the photo...

He started getting teary just by staring at the picture, his vision started getting blurry, _how did this all come to this? _he thought to himself

he then looked at his cellphone, _should i call?_ he reached for it and held it between his hands

he flipped it open and got to kazuha's number...

all he needed to do was press call..

and tell her how sorry he was, it was that simple

or maybe it's not

he shut it and placed it back in his pocket,

"(SIIIIIIIGH) why can't i stop thinking about her!"

he went downstairs, grabbed his trade mark hat and put on a jacket

"I need to go clear my head..."

and with that he went out to the night...

**( At Kazuha's place)**

"Heiji...

a young teen girl sighed out the name of the one she truly loved the most

She was walking around in her bedroom, well it was more like pacing, anyways, she kept reaching for her cellphone, but when she was just about to reach for it, she would always hesitate and pull back her hand.

_should i call him?_ she asked herself for the 17th time

"It's been three whole months since i've talked or even seen him...would he answer?"

"no...he'd probably not even touch the phone once he would know that it was me..."

"But what if he DID answer!"

"No...he's probably too mad at me that he would answer and then hang up on me and start to laugh at me, thinking i'm pathetic..."

"But Heiji couldn't be THAT mean, could he?"

she thought about the last time they saw eachother, he had made it pretty clear that he was mad at her

" UGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" she yelled, throwing herself to the bed and staring up at the ceiling

Tears started forming in her eyes, over the past three months she had been really lonely and had missed the ahou

true, she would often think about him and get mad when she remembered the whold Sally _incident_, and when he yelled at her saying why she even cared if he kissed someone else,  
_how can one of the best detective ever...be so dense! _she thought  
and even when she would think about him, her heart would feel as if someone was stabbing it...but she still loved him and missed him, despite everything that had happened

She continued staring up at the ceiling, she stayed like that for a while

finally, she stood up, shaking her head

" I have to stop thinking about him..."

she grabbed her black coat and put on some dake skinny jeans and her long black boots on,

" Maybe a walk with clear things for a while..."

she was about to grab her green ribbon, when she remembered the last time she had worn it...  
she decided to just leave her hair down

so being ready, she headed out the door and into the cold night...

**Normal POV**

Heiji walked around the streets of the city, looking for the nearest restaurant, accomplishing his goal of remembering a certain green eyed girl.

He stopped when he saw the most dearest to him...

"Takoyaki!" He ran straight into the restaurant and happily started eating some

(On the other side of the street)

Kazuha looked through the windows of the stores, being attracted to their beautiful lights and aura that came from the inside

"They're so beautiful!" she looked at the jewelry that were shown, she eyed every one of them, admiring their beauty

"Why didn't i bring enough money!" she looked at the money she had in her pocket

she had brought enough money for her to eat

she soon left the store and headed for the nearest restaruant

finally, a warm, sweet smell filled the air, making her walk towards it

(With Heiji)

He had been waiting for his meal to arrive when he soon got bored and decided to get some fresh air

He told the waiter to come get him when his meal was ready

So out he went, taking in the smell of the air, which had the smell of the warm food coming from inside of the restaraunt

he continued dreaming about it, when someone caught his eye

the girl in front of him stopped and stared at him, he stared back

_th-this girl..._

"Ka-kazuha?"

Kazuha stared back

"He-heiji...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school is taking it's toll on me...  
Anyways, I do NOT own the series or characters of Detective Conan!**

**Please read and review!**

Kazuha's POV

I couldn't believe it...it couldn't be!

"He-Heiji!"

he was right there, in front of me...and he said my name!

he had this look of shock, but of course I probably had the same

I looked him up and down, heh, he hadn't changed at all...well he had grown taller...and hotter

_no! not again!_

I quickly stared down at my shoes, man he's still staring!

Instantly I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks...what now!

Heiji's POV

She looked absolutely stunning, especially with her hair down!

As that thought popped up, I quickly felt the heat in my cheeks, _this is your bestfriend you're thinking about!_

but then I suddenly realized, we haven't talked in a while...does she think we're even friends at all?

I stared at her, trying to find out the answer...but she wouldn't look at me, she kept looking at her shoes...

NORMAL POV

Kazuha felt no need to stay there any longer, so she turned to leave

Heiji instantly felt a jolt of pain, _no way am I letting her go this time!_

" KA-Kazuha!" she stopped, but still faced the other way, willing herself to not look at him

he walked up to her, just inches behind her

kazuha felt chills run down her spine, _ca-calm down kazuha, he probably just wants to talk, this is what you wanted...a chance to talk to him again...just once...and then you could go back to how things were..._

but...did she wanted to go back to how things were, ignoring each other for the rest of her life?

Heiji looked at her...even though it was just the back of her head

"Can we talk?" he asked her, scared of what her answer would be

but to his surprise, she turned around and stared at him with soft eyes

"Yeah" she did her best to smile...and he couldn't help but do the same

Heiji, who was wating for his food not too long ago, decided to take it to go

heiji and kazuha walked around, not really caring where they ended up

they walked in silence, neither one wanting to be the first to talk

it was like that until kazuha's stomach made a loud growling sound

both stared at her stomach

heiji suddenly burst out into tears from laughing, while kazuha stared at him, sending him death glares

" It's not funn-"  
"Here, have some" he handed her the food he had taken to go

"Th-thanks" she said as she took a bite, savoring the taste

"MMMM, it's been a while since I've eaten something this good!"

She continued eating, but heiji just stared at her, smiling at the way she was enjoying herself

kazuha suddenly stopped, feeling ashamed at how she was acting

"Gomen, thanks for sharing" she handed back the food, but heiji shook his head, "How bout we both share it" he smiled at her and she smiled back

for about an hour they continued walking, asking how they were and what they had been doing for the past three months

but suddenly they stopped and instantly fell silent

"-"

they had reached the park

"-"

where the whole sally incident started

"-"

Kazuha instantly felt a sharp pain and stared down at the floor

Heiji instatnly felt the silence and regretted how they had wandered to the park

"Ka-kazuha?" she looked at him, and he could easily see the pain in her eyes

" We have to talk about wh-what happened 3 months ago" he turned his head down

"I-I have to go heiji...thanks for the food, but I think it's best if we left our ways again..."

his head instantly snapped up

"-"

_n-no...she can't be serious! we just got back to how things were!  
_

she turned to leave, already thinking about how she was going to miss him

"No!" he looked at her with anger in his eyes

she turned around, shocked at what she heard

"Hei-

"I can't just not see you! You were my childhood friend... heck you still are!" he stared at her

she just stared back, tears daring to fall, but she turned her head down, "I can't forget what you and...what you guys did.."

"Kazuha...she kissed me-

"NO! I don't want to hear it!' she yelled, tears running down her cheeks

"I got a letter from you that morning, telling me to meet you here" he noticed that as soon as he said that, she winced

"I-I got the same letter, but it was from you..."

both stood there, quiet  
"I'm really sorry kazuha, it was Sally's fault..."

"I'm glad that it wasn't you," here heiji let out a sigh of relief, "but, if things like this keep happening, you and I are better off not seeing each other..."

"Wait, what!" shocked written all over his face, "No! I don't want to!"

..

..

Heiji panicked as soon as he saw her walk away, "Ahou! I'm in love with you!"

Kazuha stopped...she turned around, "Wh-what?"

Heiji by now was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth, "uh- I mean..."

"(sigh) I- never mind Heiji..."

_don't let her go Heiji! You know it doesn't feel right when she's not by your side! And you know you get this warm feeling inside of you whenever you see her smile...and laugh..._

"Kazuha! Wait!"

"What Heiji! What now!" obviously agravated

Heiji smiled at the angry face she made, "Remember my first love?"

she bowed her head, "Yeah" _why is he bringing HER up? Is he trying to hurt me even more?_ "I never met her though..."

"When i first saw her, I thought, wow...she's beautiful!" she looked at him, the dreamy look shining in his eyes, it pained her to hear him talk like that

Heiji saw the saddened look on her face, but he just smiled, "She was singing the Kyoto road song, but she sang the version wrong..."

"Heiji...why are you telling me something I already know?" she asked, the sound of hurt clearly shown

"Remember when we went back to Kyoto with Ran and her friend?" she just nodded, "Well, I finally found out who she was..."

..

"Kazuha?"

..

"It's been you all along" he whispered

He saw the confused/shocked look she had on, "What?" Heiji held her hands, "At the airport, when you sang that song, I told you that you sang it wrong, and then you told me how you dressed up in a kimono, and had a ball, and how you were singing the song that you had just learned.."

Kazuha gasped, "But-"

Heiji bent his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, "heh, I was so caught up with looking for my first love...I didn't realize that she was always by my side"

"Kazuha, I loved you back then...and though it took me a while to finally understand...I love you still..."

Kazuha was speechless, what now?

she took a good look at him, studying him, trying to see if he was messing with her, but Heiji looked rather nervous, " Ummm, 'zuah? Say something please?"

"Ahou!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him

Heiji laughed at how she was acting, "So do you forgive me?"

"yes!" she gave her biggest smile, "oh and...I love you too" she said, blushing tomatoe red

Heiji couldn't explain the amazing feeling he felt when he heard those words come out of her mouth

He tilted her head up, and pressed his lips against hers, kazuha couldn't believe what Heiji was doing, but she didn't care, she started losing herself in his embrace

so all she could do was deepen the kiss, slipping out a groan, which Heiji smiled at

"I can't believe I almost lost you, ahou" he looked at her with sincerity in his eyes

she smiled at him, and gave him a soft, gentle kiss, " How did I ever fall in love with an ahou?"

**Well that's the end of our story! Thank you to all the readers for your reviews!**

**Dreambee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

**Hi everyone!  
Well I've been asked to continue the story...and I think I will :)**

**BUT! **

**I'm wondering how to end it...Should it end tragic, or happy...or cliff hanger?**

**I'm having a writer's block, that's why I've asked you ( my readers) to help me out**

**Please answer back! **

**Thanks**

** Dreambee**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews! now I kinda have a feeling of what to write**

**I don not own the series of characters!**

(2 months later)

Heiji and Kazuha entered the Hattori household

"Ahou! Can't you be more careful during a case!"

"Ahou! it's a case! How was I suppose to know she had a knife?" he yelled, looking at his now bandaged arm

Kazuha crossed her arms and faced the other way

"kazuha?"

..

..

"Aww come 'zuha, i'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time!"

she still said nothing, Heiji grew worried

he went behind her, grabbed her by the waist and layed his head down on her shoulder, "forgive me?"

She turned around and saw his crooked smile, "you make it so hard to stay mad at you, you know that?" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Kazuha smiled a huge grin, knowing this, Heiji knew he wouldn't like whatever she was thinking

"Ne, Heiji, we were invited to go to a party this Saturday, can we go pleeeeaaaaassseee?"

heiji groaned, "You know I hate these things 'zuha" he said but looked at her big, green, pleasding eyes

"I'm gonna regret this watch"

"YAY!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him one of her big bear hugs,

Heiji laughed at how his girlfriend,

..

for the past two months, the Osaka couple had been officially a couple, and they were proud of it. Everyone knew them as the married couple, but the two just laughed it off.  
They were happy with each other, though they'd still keep to their old behavior, like arguing, and the nickname Ahou.

(Saturday)

"hurry up Ahou! If we're gonna go we better go now!" Heiji stood outside of Kazuha's door, waiting for her to finish getting dressed

Heiji wore a black tux jacket, dark jeans, and a white t-shirt

"give me one more minute!"

"We don't have a min-"

"Well? What do you think?" Heiji's mouth dropped, Kazuha wore a small strapless black dress that was poofy from her wasit down. She had let her hair down and wore a little bit of makeup

"Uh um y-you l-look..."

Kazuha let out a small laugh, "Thank you, now let's go!"

Heiji grinned and grabbed her hand, and off they went

(At the party)

"well look who's here! Heiji and Kazuha! How's the marriage going?" someone asked, Heiji and Kazuha laughed,

the two went over to greet their friends, and for a while it contiuned like that,

Heiji would usually stare at the girl in his arms, admiring her beauty and personality...  
Kazuha looked at him and smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I didn't think I'd be having this much fun" he gave her a shy smile

"I told you!" she let out a small giggle

"But then again...everything is fun when you're here" He looked at her green eyes, then giving her a peck on the lips

"Wanna dance?" he asked her

"Really? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to" she said

"I want to" he answered her and led her to the middle of the crowd, coincidentally, a slow song came on

with one hand her grabbed her by the waist and her hand with the other

Kazuha smiled and rested her head on his chest, "I love you Heiji" "Me too" and he kissed her hair

If only moments like these lasted forever...

"Well if it isn't the number one couple in Osaka" a petite blonde said

Kazuha grew tensed and Heiji grew angry

"What the hell are YOU doing here Sally!" He growled at her

"Hey! it's a PARTY! and i was invited!" she shot back

"Anyways," she looked at Kazuha, "Oh wow, Kazuha, you should really think about what you wear, you'll make everyone see that...you're a skank" she whisperes

"Oh no you didn't!" she lunged for her, Heiji pulled her off though

"Yeah, you're lucky your boyfriend got you off of me or else you wouldn't have a pretty little face anymore" Sally yelled, which kazuha threw a punch at her face

Heiji pulled her back once more, "If you ever talk to my girl like that again, I'll make sure that Kazuha beats the hell out of you!"

"She wouldn't or else she'd end up in jail" she scoffed

Heiji grinned, "I've got connections"

Sally just stared at them, ans with a frown, she left

Heiji and Kazuha glared at her, everyone circled around them, asking them if they were okay  
the couple nodded, but told them that they were gonna leave

(outside)

"Hey you okay?" Heiji looked at his girlfriend, inspecting her

"Yeah, I'm fine...wish I could of beaten her up though" here she sended him a glare

"Hehe, don't worry, you got her good...probably scared the living hell out of her" he laughed

she smiled, "Thanks for back there" she said, Heiji smiled, " I'm not letting anyone talk to my girl like that"

she laughed, heiji confused for a bit, asked "What?"

"Nothing, it-it's just, I like it when you say I'm your girl, don't laugh at me, but it feels nice, you know?" she saw him stare back at her, and then he started to laugh,

" I told you not to laugh!" she playfully punched his arm

"i'm sorry, I'm sorry, how bout for now on, I tell everyone you're my girl?"

Kazuha smiled, he then grabbed her head and kissed her...which she happily returned the kiss

**Hope you liked it!**

**So people have been wodering what will happen next, cliffhanger? Happy ending? or TRAGIC!**

**personally, I like tragic, sorry! But then again, I love happy endings!**

**So which to choose?**

**Please review! Dreambee**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello! Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Every one helps me! :)**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do NOT own the characters or series!**

000

(Three weeks since encounter with Sally)

Kazuha sighed, she had planned to hang out with Heiji today, but like always, he had a case

"I guess I can go out for a walk" she took her purse and headed out into the the cold night..

ooo

Heiji had just finished solving yet another case, _It was too easy_, he thought to himself

"Well...gotta go finish the paper work back at the station"

( An hour later)

"Damn that took forever" he slouched on the chair that he was currently on

he decided to call it a night and started to head out the door

"Hattori!" Heiji turned around to find some guy running towards him, _hmmmmm, don't know him...must be a new guy_, "Yo"

"You have a package that just came, here" he handed him an envelope and left

"There's no name..." he inspected it, no adress or anything

he teared the top off and found a note,

**Let's play a game shall we?**

**You have twelve hours **

"What the..."

He looked inside the envelope and found some pictures, and a timer

Well, there was only three pictures,

The first was a picture of a crate

next was a picture of a timer with 12:00 written on it, He looked at the timer he had and saw that it was the same as the timer in the photo,

before he got to look at the third, the timer he made a beep sound and the 12:00 timer started to countdown, it was now 11:57

Heiji looked at the last picture

immediatley he went cold...

000

(With Kazuha)

...

...

_wh...what?_

...

She slowly opened her eyes,

Her head was hurting so bad, she felt it and found a bump

"How did that happened?"

She then felt around her because it was dark, she was in a laying position, and felt hard walls around her

luckily, her eyes adjusted and she looked around

She gasped...

000

(With Heiji)

He held the picture in his hands,

the photo had showed a bomb next to a crate with someone inside...

...

inside was an unconcious Kazuha...

000

(Kazuha)

"HEEELLLLLPPPP!"

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"HEIJI!"

**I know I know, it's too short, but I kinda wanted it to be so that I could slowly let you in on the story,  
but I promise the next one will be longer!  
Anyways...Kazuha is trapped somewhere inside a crate and Heiji's got 12:00 hours to find Kazuha before the bomb goes off!**

**Will he make it in time and all of this will turn out to be a happy ending! ...or will he struggle and end up with a tragic ending!  
**

**Please review! Dreambee****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So Hey everyone! **

**Well sorry I haven't updated in a while, had to study for like 4 tests! Anyways I do not own the series or characters!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

(With Heiji)

"Ka-Kazuha!" he held the photo in his hands, he grabbed his cell and dialed Kazuha's number

_...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Hi this is Kazuha, sorry I can't answer your call, please leave a message bye-_

"Dammit!"

He raced outside and rode his motorcycle to the Toyama's residence

"Kazuha!" he looked around, no one

he ran out and searched the places he thought she'd normally go

without any luck, he dialed the police, "Hey I'm headin towards you guys, Kazuha's mi-missing" and with that he left

000

"Hattori? What happened? Where's my daughter?"

Heiji turned around to see Kazuha's father, "I got this envelop, and Kazuha's picture is there.." Detective Toyama looked over at the envelope, "Do you know anyone who could have done this?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I WILL find her, don't worry" both men looked at the timer, which was now posted everywhere in the station, 10:57 and 32 seconds left

Heiji walked away, trying his best to stay calm, _Kazuha...where are you? Who did this?_

He let out a sigh in frustration, "We'll find her Hattori, don't worry" he looked up,

"yeah, but who could of done this?" he asked Goro Otaki, a good friend, an inspector of Osaka

"We're searchin, but so far, we've got nuthin...sorry I have to do this, but Where was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Right before I left for my last case, I had told her that we would maybe go out to watch a movie if I finished in time..."

"Do you know anyone who would pose a threat to her? Any enemies?"

"Everyone knows that if they mess with her, they'd get the living hell beat out of them!"

"Any enemies?"

Heiji thought hard on the question..."A girl name Miyano Sally, she wasn't the _friendliest_ to the both of us"

"Thank you" and with that he left

Heiji, still sitting down, thought long about what he just said,

"Could it have been Sally?"

But before he could really think about it, someone yelled "Hattori! You have a package sent to you!"

Heiji rushed towards him, holding the yellow package in his hands, everyone surrounding him,

A letter was found inside, he read it

**Now that you know who our victim is**

**Can you save her? **

**This is payback for everything you did to me, good luck!**

**but between you and me, I'm betting on her dying.**

Inside was a bag, he opened it and found a message that also contained a photo

He looked at message

_"On a way, vessel is there of tall red men, the sky blue and there is, which we the fish in sea, will become she and there floats with pride on."_

"This doesn't make any sense!" one of the men cried out

Heiji found a picture as well,

instantly he felt a sharp pain,

"I'm gonna see if I can find any clues at her house...try to find out what the message is, I'll be back" he left, putting the picture in his pocket

It was a photo of Kazuha and Him arguing, her face a deep shade of red

000

(At Kazuha's house)

"Anything at all! please Kazuha!"

Heiji had been searching for clues at her house, what was left was her room,

when he went up to her bedroom, he started to search

after a half an hour, he let out a sigh in frustration

"Where did you go!"

He sat there, thinking..."Okay, you know Kazuha better than anyone Heiji" he said to himself, "Where would she have gone when you were on the case?"

After a minute, he suddenly realized, "You normally go out for walks...but where?"

he then recalled a memory from his last case, and what kazuha had told him,

_"Gomen Kazuha, that case took longer than it should have" she turned to him, "it's okay, besides I went shopping," she smiled, "Do you always go shopping?" _

_"No! hehe, I sometimes like to go back to the park..." Heiji stared at her, surprised, "Really?" "Yeah...why do you seem surprise?" she looked at him, Heiji scratched his head, "Ummm...isn't that where umm Sally...you know? tried to seperate us?" _

_" Well yeah, but that was also when we actually got together...in a way, I always think about what would of happened if Sally didn't try to seperate us...would we still be just childhood friends?  
so in a way, I'm actually glad Sally did what she did...well maybe not THAT glad about how she did it, but still...so I like to go there and think about the great times we've had, and just think..._

Heiji ran out, Kazuha's words still ringing in his head

000

(At the Park)

He searched, knowing he had a 10% chance of actually finding something

with a sigh of defeat, he looked at the timer, 9:43 and 27 seconds

"Shit, still nothin.."

But then he saw the swingset

"Kazuha loved the swings..."

He went over there, but nothing

just as he was about to leave, he noticed footprints...two sets of them, and kazuha's phone!

He called the station, telling them he might of found the crime scene, with that he searched more

nearby was a trashcan, he looked through it, hoping that the person behind this might have thrown something away

food, paper...more food...and?

he felt something hard..."what's this?"

He took it out, "A taser gun?"

could the kidnapper have used a taser gun on Kazuha?

he thought...well she did look unconcious in the photo and a taser gun could have made her that way...if with enough shock

"Kazuha...

000

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Next chapter is up! But wow you guys are difficult, it's either tragedy or happy...we'll see!**

**Dreambee :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Hi everyone!  
**

**Well so far, Heiji has basically...nothing to help him find Kazuha, and we still don't know anything  
about Kazhua! **

**I do NOT own the characters or series, so yeah...ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

000

(With Heiji)

The police had came over to the park, Heiji left back to the station

"Any luck with that letter?"

"No sir, we can't make any sense out of it" He handed him the letter

"I'll look at it then, but make sure everyone's doing something, we have to save Kazuha!"

Heiji looked at the timer 8:42 and 17 seconds

he read over the message

_"On a way, vessel is there of tall red men, the sky blue and there is, which we the fish in sea, will become she and there floats with pride on."_

he studied it hard, _it's coded for sure, but how do I figure it out?_

Then something caught his eye, what if he...

"That's it!"

he grabbed a pencil and circled every third word, "So then put it together, you get...On..Vessel..Of..Men..Blue..Is..The..Sea..She..Floats..On" he cried out

"She's on a ship! Someone, give me a list of boats that are out now!"

everyone rushed around,

_Kazuha's on a boat..._

000

(With Kazuha timer is 8:37)

it was quiet...Kazuha had stopped yelling a long time ago, knowing that know one was near her...

she had noticed a while ago that the crate had bolts that shut it, so she used her zipper as a screw and tried to twist them open

but they were shut tight, but she wasn't giving up! Finally she had loosen them enough for her to push open the crate, so with all her strength, she pushed

she could feel the top moving, and willed herself to push harder

_Bang!_

"Yes!" she had done it! She happily climbed out, and took in her surrounding

The room was dark, but she saw on her left that there was a flashlight

"We have light" she turned it on, "Okay, look for any exits.." she had flashed the light everywhere until she met up with a wall

but she had noticed that there were bolts and nails, making it seem as if something used to have been there, "The shape of the nails seem to be in a staircase form.."

she looked up, "There's a door up there! ...but how do I get up there?" she said to no one particular

she set the flashlight down, and began to look around, she had seen a few boxes and barrels...she could use those to help get up

(10 min later)

she had made her own little staircase and began climbing up, but she felt one of the barrels shake and saw the door in front of her.  
she quickly opened it and jumped in, her "staircase" toppling down.

"That was close.."

She used her flashlight to see her surroundings again, but to her surprise, the room wasn't that dark, some light was shown, she turned to its source

she smiled as she saw a small circular window, "Finally! Now I can at least know where I am..." she ran towards it and looked out

but her smile turned into a frown, "I'm on a ship!"

outside was the clear blue sea...

000

(With Heiji)

"I need another clue!" Heiji yelled out in frustration, he glanced at the timer, " 7:25 and 12 seconds left, dammit!"

"Sir we found no other items besides the taser gun and cell phone you found"

"Nothing!"

"no sir, but there was a struggle" Heiji turned to him, "What?"

"Patches of grass are found flatten, making a shape of a person, we believe it was Kazuha, seeing that you found her phone near this exact spot"

Heiji thought, _so Kazuha had fought with her kidnapper? and knowing her...she was bound to have left an injury to the kidnapper..._

"So the kidnapper probably has a few scratches or some damage, if there was a struggle, Kazuha had to have see the culprit, and she would have definetley fought back before..." he didn't finish

"Before she got tasered" the officer finished, he didn't notice Heiji cringe when he said that

"ye-yeah..."

and the officer left,

Heiji sighed, 6:43 and 14 seconds

he sat down and took out the photo of him and Kazuha arguing

he looked at it, the two were inside a cafe, _so the culprit took this picture of us outside of the cafe..._ then he jolted up

"wait a minute...there's an image of the person taking the picture..."

"Someone who's good with computers and photos come here!"

a man showed up, "What's your name?" " Tamaki sir, good with computers"  
"K'ay well enlarge this" he gave him the photo

he did what he asked, "now can you zoom in on this" he pointed, "There you see? It's the window image of the person who took this photo, can you make it clear enough to see who it is?"

"Yes sir, but it'll take a little time" Heiji looked at the timer, 6:03 and 29 seconds, "Ten minutes!" he told him, Tamaki did his best to work fast

(1 hour later)

"What happened to 10 minutes!"

"I'm almost done sir" Heiji groaned in frustration, now they had 5 hours, 3 minutes and 37 seconds!

"I'm done!" Heiji looked at the screen, the once fuzzy image was now clearer that before

"It's a blonde haired...teen girl?" Tamaki said, "Do you know her..."

but he noticed how Heiji looked, balled fists, eyes filled with anger, "ummmm Hattori?"

by now Detective Goro had shown up, "Heiji, who is she?"

"Her name is Sally, the one I told you about"

"just give us her adress and we'll go questi-

"I'm coming with you!"

"Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure, come on let's go"

**Timer-4:54 and 12 seconds**

000

(With Kazuha)

"Great, I'm on a stinkin ship!"

She turned around to find anything else of use that could help her get out, but instead, she found a clock

it read 4:32:46 seconds, "A clock?"

but then she noticed how the numbers went down, 4:32:34

"You have got to be kidding me!"

she had realized that it was a bomb, and she only had...she looked at the timer again, 4 hours 31 minutes and 54 seconds

she had to get out fast!

She then remembered what had happened before she was in the crate...

(Flashback)

_I was on the swings, just relaxing, knowing that Heiji wouldn't finish his case in time..._

_while doing so, I heard someone behind me and instantly turned, _

_a figure covered in black and had a mask on came and charged at me_

_I was ready to flip the person when I noticed the taser gun, so I knew I couldn't risk getting stung by it_

_so I backed up, but the person still charged at me...and we both fell on the ground, right there I knew I had to escape, but the person grabbed my leg, making me fall back down, _

_so with nothing else to do, I kicked him/her on the chest, I knew I had broken something cuz I heard a cracking sound, the guy let out a shout of pain...wait...that sounded like a girl..._

_I quickly grabbed the mask off, but after that I felt a shot of pain and heard Sally say "Goodnight Kazuha..."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"It was Sally!"

"Man I'm gonna kill her!"

but a small voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise, _you'd have to get off this ship first before anything..._

"Heiji"

000

(With Heiji at Sally's place)

Detective Goro burst into the house, finding Sally on the couch watching tv

"What the hell?" she yelled, but Heiji grabbed her, "Where is she!"

Sally looked dumbfounded, "Who?"

"Don't play games with me, we know it was you Sally, your picture was shown on the photo you sent us!"

for a second Sally's face showed shock, but it quickly changed to confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Detective Goro looked at Heiji, "Heiji, how can we be sure that it was her?"

Heiji looked shocked, "Whaddya mean? you saw her in the photo, taking the picture of Kazuha and I!"

"maybe it was a mistake..."

"No it wasn't!"

Sally looked at Detective Goro, "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about...but how rude of me not to introduce myself properly, my name is Sally" she put out her right hand, but instantly changed to the other

Heiji noticed this, while everyone else was oblivious

"Detective Goro," Heiji spoke, "Don't you agree that the culprit was injured when we concluded that Kazuha had put up a fight?"

Detective Goro nodded, "Of course"

Sally smiled, "And as you can see, I'm not injured at all, am I?" she asked

"No, I guess not...Heiji, we have to say that Sally wasn't the kidnapper"

Heiji smiled, "Yeah...cuz anyone who'd lied," he grabbed Sally's right arm and pushed her ribs, which she cried out in pain and fell on the floor, "about them being injured, couldn't be the culprit right?"

Detective Goro frowned, "We're taking you back to the station miss Sally"

but Sally laughed, "Way to go Heiji, I guess you won, but in a few hours, I'll win too, since you don't know where your precious Kazuha is!" Heiji looked at the timer, 2:13 and 13 seconds

"Where is she!"

"I don't think so, see you might have caught me, but you still wont find her"

"Let's go" Detective Goro said

Heiji thought, "The guys are finding out what ship is out on sea, once we find it, we'll have Kazuha back"

000

(At the Station)

"Sir, we found an abandoned ship out at sea, it's the only one out there"

Sally screamed at the running Heiji, "you'll never make it in time!"

Heiji drove out and found a helicopter waiting for him

"Let's go!"

000

(With Kazuha)

by going through many doors, she still couldn't find an exit

"I've only got 26 minutes!"

she ran, opening door after door,

"How many doors does this ship have!"

"13 minutes now"

there was one last door, she prayed to God that it would be the right door

"Please let it be the one"

000

(With Heiji)

he looked at the timer, **2 minutes and 4 seconds**

"There's the ship!"

**1 minute and 12 seconds**

"We won't make it Heiji!"

"We have to!" he yelled

**32 seconds**

"Come on, come on..."

**9 seconds**

"We wont have time to get her out Heiji!"

**4 **

**3**

**2**

**1**

" KAAAZZZZUUUUUUHHHHHAAAAA!"

**0**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! **

**Sorry for not updating...have soccer tryouts, friend's party, then soccer practice, homework...it's just been very busy!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 14, tell me what you think about it! Thanks!**

**Dreambee**

000

(With Heiji)

"KAZUHA!"

The explosion was massive, the people on the helicopter had to back away, for fear they might get hit, but Heiji yelled at them to go back

"GO BACK! GO BACK!"

Detective Goro held him back, "We can't! If we get close to that, we'll die from the fire!" He looked at the blaze that was bursting through the sky, it was as if the fire was alive and was desperate to break away and burn everything around it.

Detective Goro realized that what he said had made himself sound as if Kazuha's death was a for sure...

He placed his arm on Heiji, "We'll have to wait for the fire to go out befor-

"NO! We have to look for her now!" He yelled, Goro looked at him with a sad face, "He-Heiji...if she was on the ship...it's not possible that she could have survi-

"What do you mean she couldn't! She's alive and we have to look for her!"

Tears were running down, he had to believe that she was alive, "Ju-just look for her!"

Goro sighed, "Not until an hour...I'm sorry"

inside, Heiji knew he was right, there was no way anyone could go near the ship

he looked out the window, "stay put Kazuha, I'm coming"

000

(An hour later)

search teams, scuber divers, everyone they could round up was here

Heiji had wanted to go look for her as well but Goro had told him otherwise, but if it wasn't for Goro watching him, not to mention handcuffing him to his hand, he would have left

he had tried before to go after her...but that's how he ended up handcuffed

"Any sign of her!"

Goro sighed, he would ask him every 2 minutes, "No Heiji, not that I know of"

after a while, and still no clue to where Kazuha was, he sat down, a rush of thoughts racing in his head

_She had to be alive...right?_

_She's smart, she had to have gotten out somehow..._

_Why are they taking so long!_

_Dammit...I should have never left her!_

_Sally's gonna pay for everything she's done!_

After half an hour later, a forensic came towards them,

"Detective Goro, with my logic, if anyone was on the ship moments before the explosion, they surely would have died. I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see any remains of the victim, the explosion was very strong and could have easily cremated the person Kazuha."

Heiji expression turned from shocked to anger, he grabbed the forensic by the shirt, "No! That's not true, she's not dead! You keep looking for her and don't come back till you've found her!"

Detective Goro grabbed heiji off of the poor guy and turned to him, "Heiji, you need to calm down, be reasonable," Heiji glared at him, "Look, we'll keep searching, but if we don't find her by 47 hours, they're gonna claim her dead..."

His face went back to being confusion, "She can't be dead..." he whispered to no one particularly

000

(2 Days Later)

"I'm sorry Heiji...they've pronounce her dead..."

The words rang through his head,

two days had passed and still no clue to where Kazuha had gone

Heiji was still at the scene of the ship, waiting for her to return safe in his arms...

but those words had crushed his heart, "N-n-no..." he looked around, people were packing up their equipment, almost ready to leave

realization finally hit him, Kazuha wasn't found and now they've agreed her dead

He showed no motion when leaving the scene, no emotion during the car ride back, no emotion when he entered her house

He opened the door to the bedroom of hers...layed down on her bed, took out his omamori and held the picture inside of it, the one of her smiling at the camera, and him staring at her lovingly...

instantly he broke down to tears, yelling to no one really, cursing Sally for doing this to him

For killing the love of his life...

000

(somewhere else on the shoreline)

a figure layed on the shore, gasping for breath, got up and saw the ship far away, it was barley visible, but it was there...or what was left of it

The figure started to walk, using every strength left in their body...

but was still weak and instantly fell to the ground, falling back again unconcious...

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please REVIEW! :)**

**I want to know how I'm doing, knowing that this is my first fanfic ever, so please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone!  
Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry about leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, but don't worry, the story goes on! :)**

000

(Heiji's POV)

_"They've pronounced her dead..."_

She couldn't be...she just couldn't be!

Those words...I felt instantly numb, my whole body went stiff...

"Kazuha" I barley heard myself say her name,

I had gone to her room, and screamed so loud, trying to let all the emotions in me out, but I couldn't erase the pain inside every inch of my body...and I continued to yell even more

I screamed out loud till I no longer could, but by then I could feel the tears falling, the pricture of her still in my hands,

all I saw was her smiling...my knees grew weak and I found myself falling down...

I'll never see her smile again...or hold her in my arms...smell her beautiful hair...

or lose myself in her green eyes...

her deep jade eyes...it was the last thing I saw in my mind before I heard someone yell my name and then seeing nothing but black

000

(Sometime later)

"H..e...ij...i..."

"He..ij...i"

"Heij...i"

my eyes fluttered open, but I instantly regretted it, seeing how the room was too bright

"Oh thank goodness! He's awake!"

I saw my mom and dad, I tried to get up, but I was stopped by an IV needle in my arm and an oxygen mask

I took the mask off, "Wh-why am I here?"

My mom looked at me, "Kazuha's dad found you in...kazuha's room... and you passed out and he rushed you to the hospital"

"heh...that's a first, wait until Kazuha hears about this" I chuckled

Everyone in the room instantly looked away..."What?"

Kazuha's dad, who I noticed just now, went out the door

"ummm...Heiji...no one found...her, and they've pronounced her..." she didn't finished

realization finally hit me, I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes, fresh tears daring to fall...

"Heiji?" mom asked

"Well I'm tired, I think I'm gonna get some sleep, so if you guys don't mind..."

They all looked at me, worried

"I-I'm fine really, just tired" I forced myself to look up and give them a smile...though I bet they knew better

"Sure honey"

after a while they all left

...and I was here alone

I thought of Kazuha again...

How am I suppose to live without her!

That question had been in my mind since the beginning, when Sally had first taken her away from me...

Sally...right now she'd be put in jail, waiting for her trial...

she deserved to die! Everytime I thought about her...my blood boiled

If anyone could kill anyone and get away with it...it'd be me

I smiled at that, but dying would be too easy...let her rot in jail I guess

my eyes slowly grew tired...it's been a long time since I really slept, but I didn't really want to sleep...I would always think about her whenever I grew tired...

_Flashback_

_"Do you think we're the only ones here on Earth Heiji?" _

_I looked at her, "Ahou! What kind of question is that?"_

_"I don't know Ahou! Maybe cuz we're under the stars?" she glared _

_We were on the roof of my house, watching the sky that held so many bright stars, she told me once that she never stopped to look at them, so I decided to take her on my roof and both look at them  
together..._

_it was quiet for a while, but I stared up, "I don't know...maybe" _

_she smiled, but from the corner of my eye I saw her shiver and got out a blanket, I had prepared one just in case._

_"Here," I covered the both of us and hugged her, trying to warm her up faster, "I don't want you to get a cold"_

_she smiled at me,_

_man was I lucky to have her, I thought to myself_

_we continued to look at the stars, not once talking again...we just layed there...watching...until eventually we both fell asleep in each others' arms..._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Kazuha...

I could feel my eyes slowly closing, I tried, but I couldn't stay up any longer

I dreamt of Kazuha...

000

(Somewhere else)

"Detective Goro!"

Goro turned to find a man gasping for breath, "What's wrong?"

"A-A gr-group a men in black suits came in and, w-we tried, but th-they helped Miss Sally escape, we don't know where she is.."

"WHAT!" Goro took out his phone, "I want people searching for her now! Tell everyone to start looking NOW!

000

(With Sally)

"So...Who are you guys?"

She looked at the two men in front of her

"We are the ones that just helped you out, so you need to do us a favor now" he grinned

then the other one said, "You know Heiji Hattori right?"

Sally put on a disgusted face, "Yeah, what about him?"

He handed her a gun, "We just need you to do one thing and then we're even"

Sally grinned, "Sure, I can do that...the guy deserves it anyways"

and with that they all left,

000

(With Heiji)

Heiji's phone began to ring, He saw that it was Goro

"(Sigh) What now Goro?"

Heiji instantly jumped up, "She's gone! By who?...I'll be right over"

_Guys in black suits, could it be the Black Organization?_

_But why would they want Sally?_

He got to the station,

"Goro!"

000

**Finally done with this chapter :)!**

**Hope you guys liked it, don't worry, I'll right more about the "mysterious figure" on the next one...but I bet you  
guys already know who it is ;)**

**Please review, and still deciding whether to make it into a tragic or happy ending**

**Dreambee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone!  
Thanks again for the awesome reviews, now I know what ending I want, but you'll have to keep  
reading to find out! ;)**

**I do Not own the series or characters!**

000

(with Heiji)

"Guys in black suits...could the organization be here?"

Heiji was now on the phone with Kudo

"I don't know Heiji...maybe, but I can't come"

"Why not?"

"Heiji...you shouldn't be working right now...it's only been a few days since Kaz-

"NO! don't say it...I know, but..

"but what?"

"It hurts being without her, a-and working helps ease the pain...it's like, I can't say goodbye...not yet"

"Hattori, sighs, fine, but promise me once you get Sally back, you'll take a few days, heck maybe a few weeks off, got it?"

"...yeah"

"Kay then...well I gotta go, talk to you later"

"Bye"

the phone turned off

Heiji got on his bike and headed towards the station

000

(An hour later)

"Where the hell are you Sally?"

Heiji had no clue to where to look, there was no lead

then, his phone rang, he grabbed it with ease

"Yo?"

"..."

"Hello?"

still, no answer

"Anyone there?"

"It's been a while, Heiji"

Heiji's hand froze, "Where are you Sally?"

"haha, not so fast Heiji...I want to have a little fun"

"Whaddya want?"

"Come to the south side of the beach...you know? It's the other side where your precious Kazuha burned!"

Heiji controlled himself, not wanting to give her the satisfication of seeing him weak

"I'll be there"

"Good, come alone"

he then heard the other line go dead

quickly he got back on his bike and started heading towards his destination

000

(At the south side of the beach)

Heiji walked cautiously around the beach

"I'm here Sally! Show yourself"

a figure came out from the shadows, "Ready to get to business I see"

Heiji turned around, he saw Sally, wearing a smirk on her face

"How bout we just cut to the chase and let me take you back to jail where you belong"

Sally just smiled

heiji continued, "Why did the Black Organization help you?"

"I don't know what your talking about" she said innocently

"We both know that's crap"

"fine," she took out a long black pistol, "I just have to do one thing"

Heiji looked at her hard, "You don't know what your doing Sally"

"Umm I think I do" she pulled off the safe guard of the pistol

Heiji had no where to go, and no weapon,

"Dammit" he cursed, not loud enough for Sally to hear

"So how does it feel? To be finally beaten by beautiful me?" she laughed, "If you would have chosen to be with me, none of this would have happened"

Heiji looked at her, knowing that he would make his death sentence a for sure

"Even if I had known this, I still would have chosen to be with Kazuha" he walked towards her, "She is more beautiful, smarter, and the only one for me! You're nothing  
compared to her!"

he was now 3 feet away from her and the gun, "So kill me, because life without her isn't worth it"

"You are the most STUPIDEST person ever!" she glared at him, "Say goodbye Heiji"

Heiji thought of Kazuha, her long preety hair, jade green eyes, soft skin...

**_Boom!_**

Heiji opened his eyes, no bullets had hit him

"What the.."

He saw Sally laying on the floor, gun out of reach, and what seemed to be a big lump on her head

He then saw a figure in front of him, the one who probably hit Sally in the first place

His eyes started tearing, it couldn't be!

"Ka-Kazuha?"

000

**I know it's short but oh well, sorry**

**Anyways, Kazuha's alive! yeah you probably saw that coming, but wait, things can still go bad, since the BO is there and Sally**

**we'll see... :)**

**pleasse review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Loved the reviews, glad you guys liked it**

**but the story conitinues! YAY! :)**

000

"Ka-Kazuha...?"

in front of him was a girl who would forever have his heart,

she was holding a stick, probably one that was washed ashore, and looked like she had been through hell

Kazuha looked at him and put on a weak smile, "He-heiji.."

her legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground, Heiji ran to her, panicking, "Kazuha!"

he held her in his arms, making sure she was okay, "Kazuha, look at me! Keep your eyes open, I'm calling for help right now! Just stay with me"

Kazuha stared up at him, feeling dizzy, she could barley make out the words that Heiji was telling her

finally, she fainted

Heiji at first thought that she...died.. he quickly checked her pulse, ready to give CPR, but found her breathing, her pulse was a little slow, but she was still alive, she just passed out

with a sigh of relief, he waited for the ambulance to come for the both of them and have the cops arrest Sally

Sirens were heard and Heiji whispered to Kazuha and caressing her face, "Your safe now...your safe"

though he wasn't sure if he was telling that to her or himself...

000

(At the Hospital)

Heiji was sent to the waiting room while the doctors checked on Kazuha's condition

He paced back and forth, waiting

He had called everyone to tell them that Sally was arrested...and that Kazuha was alive.

They were all on their way, but right now, Heiji wanted to be with her

"Mr. Hattori?"

"How is she?"

"She's fine, a few bruises and cuts, and not to mention a little dehydrated, but she's fine. You can go see her if you wan-

"Thanks doc!" and with that he left running to her room

000

Heiji poked his head through her door, "Kazuha?"

He saw her asleep and went to sit right next to her

She layed motionless while heiji stared at her

No one could describe the happiness he felt...the relief in his heart

the love of his life was thought to be dead, but was alive and here right next to him...

he held her hand, while tears fell down to his cheeks...

"Ah-ahou...why are you crying?" the hoarse voice of hers asked

Heiji's head snapped up, "Kazuha...I th-thought I had lost you"

He looked at her straight in the eye, "Don't ever scare me like that!"

she smiled at him, "It's not like I planned to"

"Still! Don't ever put me through that pain again ever!"

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as if he were afraid that she'd leave him again if he let go

"I'm sorry" she laughed

Heiji pulled back, though he didn't want to, "Well it wasn't your fault...I swear I'm gonna kill Sally"

Kazuha faced him, "I honestly didn't think I would make it out of that horrid ship in time..."

she had gotten Heiji's full attention, "I got out, but then I was looking for a way out...there were so many doors!", she shuddered, "but when it was down to the last minute, I found the door  
and jumped into the water and swam as fast as I could, but the blast knocked me out"

she looked at him, "I woke up on the south side of the beach...I tried to move, but I was so tired" Heiji held her hand again, seeing as how tears were forming in her eyes

"I was there for maybe a day or two, and honestly I thought I wouldn't make it, but then...I heard your voice...I stood up and then saw Sally about to kill you!"

"So I grabbed the nearest thing, and well...you know the rest"

Heiji sighed, "I'm just glad that you're alright"

he smiled but then saw that Kazuha was frowning, "What?"

"One thing that's been bothering me is that...I saw you walk towards the gun, as if you wanted her to shoot you!"

Heiji laughed a nervous laugh, "Well...

"What were you thinking!" she yelled as she gave him a hard punch in his shoulder

"Ow!" he joked, but then grew serious,

with his head down and bangs covering his eyes he whispered, "I thought...I thought you were dead...everyone had said that you couldn't have made it, and it-it had been three days..."

she saw tears running down his cheeks

"I couldn't live with the pain that was inside of me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold you or hear your voice...I knew I couldn't live without you 'zuha" he looked at her

"You're the reason I live...and the thought of being without you, I just can't stand it! It's like my heart is being stabbed...and I probably sound like the corniest guy ever right?"

but Kazuha had tears in her eyes,

she lunged for him, placing her lips on his

the kiss was short and sweet, but yet it was passionate

she stopped to look straight into his eyes, "I love you Ahou"

Heiji laughed, "I love you too" and they continued their kiss

"Ermmmm" the couple instantly stopped and turned to see their families watching them

a deep shade of scarlet formed on both their cheeks, while everyone ignored it and yelled in joy to see Kazuha

during all the hugging and screaming, Heiji was pushed away from Kazuha,

he stood there and watched his Kazuha smile at everyone and hug them and tell them that she's okay

Goro came and stood next to Heiji, "That must be one of the luckiest girl I've ever seen"

Heiji laughed, "I can't believe I got so lucky to get a girl like her"

Goro laughed

soon after, everyone was sent home because it had gotten dark and they were off to sleep

"Heiji, why don't you go home and sleep as well?"

Heiji had chose to stay behind, for fear of this all being a dream

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here with you, sleeping on a chair isn't that bad" he said as he got out a chair

"But then again...there's enough room for the both of us in your bed"

kazuha laughed "fine...get over here"

Heiji layed himself next to Kazuha and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Night Heiji"

"Love you 'zuha" he smiled and planted one last kiss before the both drifted off to sleep

_It's been a while since I've slept this good_ and with that thought, he dreamed of kazuha and him

000

(At the station)

Sally sat in her jail cell, "I can't believe she's alive!"

"That whore!" she yelled

she looked up and saw two guards

"Guess they wont take any chances this time" she mumbled

but then she heard the guards yell, "Hey who's there!"

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

"What the?" she looked up and saw the guards lying dead on the floor

she then saw two men in black suits

she smiled, "About time you guys got here! Quick! That one has the keys to the door!" she pointed to one of the guards

"Hehe"

one of the men took out a gun and pointed it towards her

"Wh-what are you doing!" she took a step back

"You didn't shoot Heiji so you failed the mission"

"I'll get him next time! please! don't kill me!" she begged

"You know of our existence already, and no one must find out"

"Ple-please! I wont tell anyone, promise!"

"You only had one chance, but you failed, so now we must get rid of you"

Sally yelled

**_BOOM!_**

The noise echoed throughout the cell

A girl layed dead inside the cell, bullet through the head

"Hehe, now...kill the closest person Hattori loves, new target...Toyama Kazuha."

000

**Phew...finally it's finished, YAY!**

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you thought about it please! Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI!  
Thank you all who reviewed**

**Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! By the way, Kudo is back to his normal body and both Ran and Kazuha know about the BO, just a heads up**

000

(With Heiji and Kazuha)

"Okay Miss Toyama, looks like you're free to go," the doctor turned to Heiji, "Make sure she gets plenty of rest and drinks lots of water, okay?"

"Sure doc, don't worry"

Kazuha gave him a look of disbelief, "What?"

"You're gonna make sure I get better?" she laughed

"Yes," he lifted her up bride style, "So first, no walking till you get better"

Kazuha turned deeple red as she saw how people near them were pointing and aww-ing, "He-Heiji! put me down! I can walk fine by myself"

He noticed her turning red, "But I like carrying you like this, besides, you look cute when you're embarrassed" he smirked

"...Ahou..."

she said as she hid her head with his chest

"Hahaha"

000

(At Kazuha's house)

"There, happy?"

"Yes, thank you"

heiji chuckled as Kazuha layed comfortably on the couch, getting ready to watch tv

"You want anything to eat 'zuha?"

he turned to see her face but stopped when he saw a look of shock on her face

"What?"

"Is the famous Heiji gonna cook! Call the media fast!" she joked

"Fine, if you're not hungry then just turn on the tv" he said sarcasticly

she laughed, "I'm kiddin, you know that"

Heiji smiled and sat next to her, he grabbed the remote and turned the tv on

_Breaking news!_

_Two guards at the Osaka Police station were found dead, they were said to be guarding a young girl by the name of Sally_

"Wh-What?"

Heiji turned on the volume

_A police officer had come by to check on them when he noticed the two dead bodies, also, _

_'Sally' was found shot in the head inside her cell_

_Police officers are still trying to figure out who did th-_

"He-heiji,"

His phone rang, "yeah?...Yeah I saw it...Any idea who could have done this?...Kay, We'll be right there."

He turned, "Kazuha, I have to go to the station now,"

"Who could of done this?"

"I'm guessing the Black Organization"

"What makes you think it was them?"

"Cuz last time Sally got out, it was two men in black suits, and when I talked to Sally, she seemed like she knew who I was talking about when I mentioned their name"

she looked down

heiji turned to meet her in the eye, "I don't want to leave you all alone so I'm calling Ran and Kudo to come over"

Kazuha smiled, "Okay"

000

(A few hours later)

"Ran!"

"Kazuha!"

the two girls hugged each other, "Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just some girl trying to break us both apart" she shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal

"I was meaning to come, but Dad wouldn't let us go without him, and he was...kind of in a case" she remembered how they had went to Kyoto and got stuck there

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here now," she turned to see Kudo, "I'm glad you're here too Kudo"

"Same here, glad you're safe, man you should of seen how messed up Heiji was heh...OW!"

He rubbed his head where Heiji had hit him, "You would of been the same if you thought Ran was gone forever!"

Kudo stopped smiling, "Yeah"

it got quiet for a minute, Kazuha broke the silence

"So while I stay with Ran, what are you guys gonna do?"

Kudo grabbed Heiji by the arm, "We're gonna head by the station right now and see if we can find any clues"

"O-Oi!" kudo dragged him, but with one last glance at Kazuha, he gave her a warm smile, making her feel safe

"Awww," Ran snickered, Kazuha blushed, "What?"

"I can't believe after all those arguments and calling each other names, led to you guys falling MADLY in love!"

she laughed, "Not MADLY! just...in love"

"Don't lie to yourself Kazuha, I bet in a few months he's gonna propose"

Kazuha began to daydream it,

"It probably wont be too romantic" Ran stared at her

"Why not?"

kazuha laughed, "It's just...Heiji's not the romantic type, he can be sometimes, but that's okay with me, I still love him"

Ran smiled, "Well, at least you'll be married" she winked, the girls left laughing towards the mall

000

(With the Guys)

"So how are you and Kazuha doing?"

"ummmm fine, now that I have her back and she's not threatened by Sally...to tell you the truth, I'm glad she's dead"

Kudo then thought, "But now the Black Organization want you dead" Heiji thought about it for a moment too

"I guess...but why? Is it beacause I helped you?"

"I don't know Heiji, but let's think about that later"

they came face to face with the bloodied corpse of Sally

Heiji stared at her, kudo noticed this and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah...it's just that, I never expected her to look so...

"Scared?"

"Yeah, but anyways, find anything?" Kudo searched the whole area

"No, not even the camera caguht them...they cleaned up preety good"

"Dammit" Heiji cursed

Heiji then noticed the look on Kudo's face, "What?" Kudo looked at the dead corpse

"The Organization made sure to leave no clues behind."

"They came just to kill her"

Heiji looked at the corpse, "Now that you mention it, that has been bothering me, why kill her?"

"That's what I'm thinking" he looked up, "Did Sally tell you anything?"

He thought hard, "Not much, just that she had to kill me,"

"So the organization sent her to kill you...but when she failed,"

"They killed her" Heiji said out loud, "The mission failed and she knew who they were, that's why they killed her, to shut her up"

Kudo nodded his head, "The question is...now what are they gonna do?"

The boys looked at each other, none could answer

000

After doing some shopping, the girls returned back to the front of Heiji's house

"Ne, Ran, since you guys are here, who's house are you gonna stay at?"

"They're staying at my house, and so are you"

The girls turned around to find their boyfriends smiling at them

"Kudo!"

"Heiji!"

the boys laughed as their girls bear-hugged them

Kudo chuckled, "Missed us much?"

Ran nodded her head, "So how did it go?"

"(sigh) We didn't find any leads to go on"

Heiji nodded his head,

Kazuha tilted her head, "Wait...why am I staying at your place?"

He looked at her straight in the eye, "With no leads, we don't know what they're up to" he grabbed her waist, protectively, "So you're staying close to me at all times, don't worry, I  
told your dad already"

"Kay" she smiled,

The four went inside the house, Ran already saying that she and Kazuha had rented movies to watch

000

12 feet from the Hattori household, two men sat in their car

"She's with the two detectives"

One of them pulled out a cigarette, "Don't worry Vodka,", he lit the cigarette, "Sooner or later she has to be alone, then we'll snag her"

Vodka smiled, "Right"

They turned back to watch the teenage girl walk inside,  
yelling that she didn't want to watch a scary movie

000

**The B.O.'s new target is Kazuha! **

**Will Kazuha be safe with Heiji? Or will she have to face yet another challenge to survive? But will she make it?**

**Who knows! Cuz I don't, at least not yet ;)**

**Please Review! Thanks!**

**Dreambee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone!  
Well, sorry for not updating soon, as always, I am soo busy :)**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter! OH! And by the way, for those of you who like romance, disney, etc, watch the new movie Tangled! It's officially now one of my favorite Disney movies!  
And just because I'm 15, doesn't mean I'm too old for Disney movies! lol**

**Please enjoy!**

000

"Ahou! Stop covering your eyes and watch the freakin movie!" He scowled at the trembeling girl hiding behind him. Kazuha shook her head,

"N-n-no!" Heiji sighed, and smirked, "What a chicken!" Kazuha instantly popped her head from behind him and was about to say an 'Ahou' comeback when from the corner of her eye she saw one of the characters scream as they were being killed. She let out a yelp and went back to hiding behind her boyfriend.

Ran and Shinichi smiled as they saw Heiji laughing at Kazuha, while she kept calling him and 'Ahou'

The movie ended with the girl and boy being the last survivors and ending up together. Kazuha poked her head out and smiled, "That wasn't so bad"

Heiji smirked, "Yeah cuz you were hiding most of the time, you barley saw any of it!" Kazuha thought for a while, "Yeah, but the ending was still nice."

Ran went over to put the movie back in its' case. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna get some sleep" she turned to Heiji.

Heiji pointed towards the hall, "First door to your right is yours, Kazuha you take my room"

she turned to him with a confused face, " Wait, then where are you and Shinichi gonna sleep?"

"Kudo will take that couch and I'll take this one" he noticed her still confused face, "I would let Kudo sleep in the same room with Ran, but I think you and I would want to sleep without hearing them banging against the walls" he smirked

Both Ran and Kudo blushed a deep red

"H-Heiji!"

"Ha-Hattori!"

they both said at the same time, except Kudo gave him a 'I'm gonna kill you' look

Kazuha laughed, "I agree"

"Kazuha!"

"Let's just get some rest kay?" She ran up to Heiji and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Night"

He smiled as he saw her head for his room

"Oi! Stop gawking at her and go to sleep" Kudo smirked at him, which earned him a bump on his head

000

(Later on that same night)

No noise could be heard, everyone was fast asleep.

Kazuha sleeped happily, dreaming about a certain ahou. But when she felt a cold breeze, she woke up and saw the window open.  
Sleepily, she got up to close it when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and her mouth. She tried to scream, but saw another man in front of her pointing a gun at her.

"Just stay quiet and none of your friends will get hurt kay sweetie" she winced at the harsh sound of his voice. Thinking about Heiji and the others, she nodded

"Good"  
they got out of the room through the window and entered a black car, the tires screeching

000

(With Heiji, it's still night)

Heiji tossed and turned, he was having a great dream,

_Heiji stood in a meadow, it was warm outside_

_He could hear a girl laughing, and he instantly knew it was his Kazuha_

_"Zuha! Where are you" he laughed _

_In front of him was Kazuha in a small green dress,...she looked beautiful_

_She laughed a cheerful laugh, and Heiji just stood there smiling at her_

_then her laugh turned into a scream, "HEIJI! HEIJI!"_

_He ran towards her, but she was dissapearing, he frantically yelled out her name, "KAZUHA!"_

_"KAZUHA!"_

"Kazuha!" It was quiet, the only sounds that were present were the gasping sounds he was making

He looked around, it was still dark and Kudo was still fast asleep across from him

Still not feeling safe, he got up. _I'm just gonna check on her to make sure she's okay_

The door to his room opened slightly, He looked inside, but still could not see anything. He entered the room, "Zuah" he whispered, still no answer, "Zuha" he said a little bit louder  
but nothing

He was only inches away from the bed when he noticed the window open, knowing that Kazuha didn't like to sleep with the window open, he turned to the bed

Panic shot through his whole body,

"Kazuha!"

Kudo and Ran came into the room, "What's wrong?"

Heiji turned

You could see tears close to falling on his face, Kudo saw the empty bed and knew what had happened

"Sh-She's gone" he choked,

"Why does this keep happening!" He asked to no one particulary

"Ran, call the police"

Heiji looked up, "Wait! It was them Kudo" he said, barley loud enough for Kudo to hear

"Who?"

Heiji handed him a pice of paper,

Kudo read it out loud

"Thanks for the girl, signed B.O."

"Ran, wait...the police can't know about them" he turned to Heiji, "We'll find her"

"I know" he said sternly, "But where do we start?"

Ran looked helplessly at the dark skinned teen as he went out the door, she gave a pained look to Kudo, he noticed this and went to hug her

Heiji stared at the moon, tears falling down.

"Zuha..."

000

**Okay so if you're wondering about how Kudo is back to his normal body and how Kazuha and Ran know about the B.O. ,  
then I don't know what to tell you, sorry**

**I think that should be ANOTHER story, but not mine :) **

**Though I really hope that in the series that Shinichi gets his body back and he and Ran are together, as well as Heiji and Kazuha ;)**

**Please Review! They help me decide what to write, so please and thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

000

"Dammit!" she struggled as they through her across the floor, "What do you want with me?"

"Hehe, just sit tight sweetie, we wont hurt you...at least not yet" one of the guys said in a mono tone. As Kazuha sat there, she watched them leave into a black door. Usually one would start to freak out...but come on! This is her SECOND time being kidnapped! In less than two weeks!

Yes, she was more angry at the thought of being weak rather than feeling scared. With a sigh, she began to scan her surroundings...there were several small windows high up...few chairs laying around...and grey walls.

Within a couple of minutes, she had come to a conclusion that she was in some abandoned building...probably an old factory she thought.

Now all she needed to do was one, small thing...

_Escape._

"But how?"

her voice echoed all around her...and all she could do was bend her head down in distress.

000

(With Gin and Vodka)

"So now what?"

Vodka paced back and forth, while Gin just smiled

"Now...we wait for the boy"

000

"So what's the plan Kudo?"

Shinichi thought long and hard, not sure what to say. Heiji looked at the lost expression on his face, knowing that he had no answer for him. With a sigh of frustration, he walked up to the window that stood 18 feet above ground. He tried to figure out what exactly happened last night.

Yes. It was already 8:32 a.m. in the morning, which meant about six hours since Kazuha had been missing.

So knowing that she obviously had been taken out from the window, he pictured her being taken by a car, a VERY likely chance. So walking close to the streets, he looked for any sign of them.  
He suddenly stopped, "Hey Kudo! Ran!"

The couple came running towards him, "What!" Ran asked, while Kudo had already known the minute he came over what Heiji had wanted them to see.

"It's a possibility that...it might be them" Kudo bent down to examine the tire tracks in front of him, "They look fresh too" he placed his hand on top of one black dash.  
"Exactly!" Heiji exclaimed

"But- They aren't long enough to tell us where exactly they went Hattori"

Heiji smiled, "Maybe not so, but look at the direction they're heading" He pointed south

But both Shinichi and Ran looked rather confused, "They went south?" Ran asked

"Yes, and here in Osaka, south of my place...there's hardly any places to hide. I bet we can find somewhere!"

Kudo thought hard, "Maybe..."

Ran spoke up, "It's worth a shot!"

Heiji looked at Kudo, waiting for his reply. But when he saw him smile, he put on a huge grin on his face.

"Let's go then!"

000

"Almost...There...and...YES!"

She rubbed her hands, "No rope can tie me up" she said in triumph

After she untied her legs, she began to run to the door, but just as she was about to open in, she thought to herself  
_What if they're right behind this door? They would just tie me up and this time...I may not be able to untie myself this time..._

She slowly placed her ear behind the door, listening to whatever was outside the door

"Hmmmm...nothing"

She looked around the room, "Yes!" she whispered to herself as she found a piece of glass, which happened to be lying behind a broken chair

As she opened the black door, just a little bit, she placed the glass and fixed it so that she would be able to see what room lay ahead of her  
To her surprise, there was nothing but stairs and hallways.

"So it is an old factory of some kind" but with not seeing anyone around, she felt the courage to walk out of her 'room' and run

She ran as fast as she could, but she made sure to watch out for the two men.

But as she ran past a couple of doors, she heard a man talk...

000

"So how do you know that Osaka detective will find us" Vodka asked

"Because...I know for a fact that I left tire tracks, and if he's as good as he says, he should find us in this old Warehouse"

Vodka laughed, "And that's when we grab the girl and use her to our advantage to-

"To kill Hattori Heiji" Gin finished

000

Kazuha gasped, but quickly covered her mouth, trying to stay hidden. _I have to get out! I can't let Heiji come near this place!_

She turned left at a corner, but instantly stopped as she once again heard the men talk

"He should be here in no more than two hours...go get the girl and get ready"

And with that she took off, desperatetley trying to find an exit

"Please don't come here Heiji" She silently prayed

000

"Oi, Heiji!" Kudo called out to the man beside his car, riding a motor cycle

With a nod from Heiji, Kudo continued, "There's two abandoned buildings up ahead at a fork in the road, how bout you go to the right and Ran and I will go left"  
Heiji nodded and from there, they went their seperate ways.

000

(Five minutes later and just a mile ahead from the Warehouse)

Heiji stopped his bike, wanting to be unheard, in case she actually was in the abandoned warehouse that lay in front of him. From a distance, he saw a black car, _That's gotta be them!_  
He took out his cell and dialed Kudo's number.

"Oi, found something?"

"Yeah, their car is here, i'm about to go in and check"

"I'd tell you to wait for us, but I know you wont listen, hehe, just be careful kay?"

With a laugh, Heiji answered, "Bye!"

000

(Inside warehouse)

Gin waited in the room, waiting for the return of his partner. But from a distance, he had heard something...but didn't know what.  
He concluded that it wasn't anything important.

Then, coming from the room down the hall, he heard, "GIN! THE GIRL'S GONE!"

"WHAT!" and with that he took off running, making sure his pistol was loaded and ran towards the direction he had heard that strange noise..._Dammit! I'm gonna kill her!  
_"VODKA! Get your gun and follow me!"

Vodka grabbed his gun and ran with his partner...

000

(With Kazuha)

From far away she heard one of them yell, _Great, they know I'm gone! Have to get out fast! _She ran as fast as she could, tripping over a box of crates, _Shit! _she thought, but while on the floor, she noticed that one of the crates contained a shotgun, grenade, 9 milimeter gun, and more weapons...

_What the..._ she took one long look at them, _this is no ordinary warehouse..._

The sound of footsteps stopped her train of thought, with one last glance, she grabbed the 9 milimeter gun and took off running again.

"Where's the damn exit!" she said out loud to herself.

As if on time, the door lay in front of her.

She was almost there.

Her hands touched the doors knob, and instantly she felt the cold, fresh air of the afternoon hit her. She could see the sun going down...

Then, far away, she could make out a figure. Being sharp, she continued running but got out the gun, you never know...

As she got closer, she saw that it was a man...he was dark...and looked like..."HEIJI!"

_It's him! It's Heiji! _

She ran faster, calling out to him

000

(With Heiji)

He saw from far away, the door opened with someone coming out. He stood ready, waiting for whoever was approaching him.

Then, he heard the person speak, "He-i-"

_What the?_

He couldn't hear clearly what the person had said, but as the person came out, he saw that it was a girl. "It can't be..."

"HEI-JI!"

...

"HEIJI!"

"Ka-Kazuha!"

It was her! Kazuha!

"Kazuha!" he yelled, running towards her with the biggest smile.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw two other figures coming out of the warhouse, running as well,  
maybe even faster than Kazuha...

His smile then turned into fear, _Gin and Vodka!_

"RUN KAZUHA!"

But Kazuha gave him a look of confusion, he tried again, "RUN!"

She looked behind her and saw Gin and Vodka closely behind, grabbing their guns

Her speed increased as she noticed Heiji running faster and towards her

_They're not after me...they're after him! _

she yelled loud, "Run away Heiji! They don't want me! They want you!"

But he continued to run towards her.

She saw Vodka aim his gun towards Heiji, as well did Gin

With now being 9 feet apart, Heiji noticed the wierd expression on Kazuha's face.

That was when he heard the shot.

"NO!"

000

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but here it is!**

**Please review! Tell me everything!**

**Every review helps, thanks :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! :) But to clear things up:**

**1. I know I let Kazuha escape easy, I didn't want to make it long for you guys,**

**2. The B.O. (Gin and Vodka) are after Heiji because he helped Kudo I guess, you guys can make something up about how Shinichi got his body back, but just add Heiji helping him, that way you know why Gin and Vodka are after him :)**

**And...I...think...that's...it! :)**

**Well, here's the new update! Please enjoy!**

000

"NO!"

...

Kazuha's arm wrapped around Heiji.  
They looked into each other's wide eyes that were filled with fear and shock.

Then Kazuha's body fell limp, if it weren't for Heiji's arms, she'd have fallen. Kazuha looked down at her stomach and placed her hand there, but when she pulled it out, it was stained with blood...

Heiji's sucked in his breath, but when he saw Gin and Vodka still aiming for him, he took the 9 milimeter gun from Kazuha's hand and with two blows, Gin and Vodka fell down.

One bullet each to the head.

Hatred. Fear. Anger. Sadness.

He was feeling all of it. He dropped the gun and turned to the girl in his arms.  
Kazuha was turning paler by the second, but with pain shooting through every fiber in her body, she tried to smile for him. "He-Heiji..."

"Don't worry Kazuha! You'll be fine...I-I bet it's not even that serious..."

She tried to speak again, but he shushed her "Don't waste your energy kay?"

She stared at him, hearing the voice of his crack. Her vision began to get fuzzy, but Heiji stayed clearer than ever. Then from a distance, she could hear two other people.  
Heiji had also heard footsteps, but he knew who they were.

"She's...she's been shot" he choked out as he caressed her face.

"I'll call for help" Kudo replied, taking out his cell, while Ran started to cry silently.

Kazuha started to close her eyes, but Heiji shook her, "No, stay with me, just hang in there, help's coming"

She reached her hand out and placed it on his face, "I...Love...You" she choked out, and without any more strength, she fell unconcious.

"Kazuha!...Kazuha!"

Quickly, he bended down and placed his free hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse...

...

...

_There!_

He felt a pulse! Though it was very weak, regardless, it was a pulse.

Immeadiately he went into CPR.

_30 compressions._

_2 breaths._

_30 compressions._

_2 breaths._

Finally, everyone could hear the sounds of an ambulance.

The paramedics took over, and transported Kazuha onto the vehicle.

For about an hour, Heiji had managed to keep Kazuha alive, now all that was left was for her to stay alive.

"Will she be okay!"

Heiji had gotten on the ambulance along with her, while Ran and Kudo followed from behind.  
The guys taking care of her, barley recognized Heiji's presence.

"WILL SHE BE OKAY!" he yelled

startled, one spoke up, "We have to get her to the hospital. The doctors will have to tell you if she'll make it."

Heiji cringed at the thought.

He stared at the girl who he deeply cared about, _she looks so weak..._

_..._

_..._

"Please be okay...

000

**I know, I know...it's short, but I wanted it that way.**

**:) Anyways, please review! Thanks!**

**And think about this:**

**1. This whole story will turn out to be happy **

**OR**

**2. Kazuha doesn't make it...**

**Once again, please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, love them! :)**

**So, I hope you guys like the new chapter! Oh and yeah I made the Gin and Vodka chase after Heiji instead of Kudo because this whole story is  
mainly about Heiji and Kazuha :)**

**Please enjoy :D**

000

Heiji sat in the waiting area...waiting.

When they first arrived at the hospital, doctors and nurses took Kazuha away, not letting Heiji near them. Heiji had wanted to be there with her, but a doctor had told him that they needed him to provide information as to what had happened to her. That she had been shot about two and a half hours ago.  
The doctor told him that they would do everything they can to keep her alive, and keep him updated.

That was 16 hours ago.

Heiji had grown annoyed after the first hour of no information, if it wasn't for Ran and Shinichi, he'd had gone straight into Kazuha's room to check on her the minute he got a chance.  
But here he sat...waiting.

After another hour, Kazuha's doctor had finally showed up.

"Is she gonna be okay!" Heiji immediatley asked

He spoke in a monotone voice, "We stopped the bleeding and have done everything we can, but she is still weak"

He then gave a look of pity to Heiji, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do, the rest is up to her, whether she makes it or not,"

"She'll make it" Heiji said sternly

"...But...we have to be realistic here, it'd be a miracle if she actually did-

"She'll. make. it."

The doctor stepped back and chose wisely to shut up. He looked at the now angry Heiji, who looked as if he wanted to kill.  
"We-we'll check on her, but for now, you can go see her"

With one last death glare sent to the doctor, Heiji headed into room 211, Kazuha's room.

As soon as he entered the door, his look grew soft, and he could feel his whole body go weak at the sight of Kazuha laying in a comatose sleep.  
He placed his hand on her cheek, _So pale...cold_

"Ka-Kazuha...if you can hear me..."

he let out a long and tired sigh.

"The doc says...he says it's not looking too good for you" he whispered

He could see his vision going blurry, he didn't try hiding the tears that were falling.  
Then he grabbed her hand.

"Please, come back to me, I need you. You have to fight it 'zuha.  
heh, we both know there's no stopping you whenever you set your mind on a goal" he caressed her hand before he pecked her on the cheek.

"So please," he choked out the words," come back to me"

With no response, he let out a sigh

The door opened and a nurse called out, "Oh, Mr. Hattori, I didn't know you were here"

He gave no response, nor did he even turned to face her

"umm, visiting hours are over, you-

"I'm staying with her" he sternly said

"I don't know if you're allow-

"It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving"

The nurse had no idea what to do, it was against the rules  
but she was touched that he was going to stay with the young girl, she presumed that she was his girlfriend

"You really love her don't you" she whispered

In a flash, Heiji's head turned towards the young nurse  
She was semi-tall, skinny, had small brown hair and wore the white suit that every staff wore

He didn't answer, but continued to stare at her

"How long have you been going out?"

...

...

"A couple months"

The nurse smiled at the response

"A couple months eh? Short time to fall head over heels for someone" she quickly noticed the facial expression of his change to anger, "But it's obvious you are" she recovered, and sighed as his face went back to normal. The nurse grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Is she the one?" she eagerly asked, letting out a smile when she saw Heiji's face lit up

"Yeah...I've known her since I was little"

"Childhood friends am I right! And you fell in love with her! Awww that's so sweet!" she giggled as he turned red

But he let out a laugh, "We've only started going a few months ago," deciding that there was no harm in telling a stranger about kazuha and him, she seemed nice," at first, people would always comment that we were in love with eachother, and we'd deny it, but deep inside, I guess I've always loved her, I just didn't realize it"

She stopped him, "Wait, you mean to tell me that you're a famous detective and you never realized you're feelings for her untill a few months ago!"

"H-Hey, it's not my fault, I just...didn't know" trying to defend himself

"Poor girl, I bet she loved you all along," she frowned

Heiji frowned as well, "She did...she just kept it to herself and well I...denied the thought of having feelings for my best friend"

"I think you did love her, it's just that you were afraid of what her answer would be, and so you always denied it," she said softly, "But tell me, when did you realize you truly loved her?"  
she scooted closer, waiting for his answer

Heiji smiled at her, "When I thought I almost lost her"

he laughed as he saw her wanting him to continue

"A girl...she tried to seperate us, for a while she did"

He returned back in time...

"Kazuha didn't want anything to do with me, and for a while, we had no contact whatsoever"  
"Finally, we met and she actually talked to me, course I asked her to"

She then notice a strange look on his face, "what happened next?"

"She said goodbye" remembering the pain he felt when she told him that

"That's when I knew...I knew I couldn't let her go and not have her in my life"

"That I loved her"

The nurse gaped

"I told her no, that I couldn't live without her, that I loved her"

"And that's when she told me she loved me too" he smiled foolishly

".Ever!"

"heh, thanks Sophie"

She looked shocked, "How did you know my name! Wow! You really are the a great detective!"

He pointed to her name tag.

Sophie instantly blushed a deep shade of red, "Oh," she nervously laughed

Heiji burst out laughing, while Sophie grew angry, but her face made Heiji laugh even more

"Haha, Man, haven't laughed this hard in a long time"

Sophie then smiled, "At least something good happened"

Then a beeping sound came from her waist, it was time for her to go.

"Well, I have to go be with my husband...you really shouldn't be here"

Heiji just positioned himself comfortably next to Kazuha

"But there's no point of making you leave anyways" she laughed

With one last look at him, she said, "Don't give up hope, she'll make it"

"Thanks"

When she left, Heiji gave one last kiss to Kazuha,

"Goodnight"

000

**Please review! **

**This chapter was more of Heiji and meeting a new friend, helping him keep it together, waiting for Kazuha**

**But will she make it!**

**once again, please review!**

"


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry guys I haven't updated soon**

**but I'm back! :)**

**To the lawyers, No I do not own the characters or series...though I wish**

**:)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

000

(One month and 23 days later)

"Oi! You need to get out more Hattori" The young detective walked around the hospital room, turning his head to face the dark skinned boy sitting next to his childhood best friend. Kudo then acted as if he was analyzing Heiji, "You look like shit"

Heiji growled in annoyance when Kudo started laughing. "Just shut up".

Kudo then turned serious, "Seriously man, when are you gonna go back to work, or stop asking your parents for a change of clothes... heck even the hospital is sick of letting you shower here!" He picked up the new bag of clothes that was just sent to the young detective.

"When she wakes up" Kudo sighed as he received a cold hard stare from his friend

"She WILL wake up" he assured him, "but when she does, she wont wanna see her boyfriend looking like this" he waved his hand towards him

After thinking about his words, Heiji finally agreed to let him take him out somewhere to eat

Heiji bent over to Kazuha's ear, "I'll be back" and after a soft peck on the cheek, he left.

000

(At a cafe)

"There, now don't you feel better?"

Heiji sighed, "No" and crossed his arms, really, he just wanted to end this little 'meeting' and go back to Kazuha.

A man came towards them, "Welcome to our cafe, may I take your orders?"

Kudo smiled, "I'll have a small salad" Heiji gave him a look of confusion, "What? Is it a crime for me to eat healthy?"

Heiji chuckled, "Just never pictured you eating a salad"

The man then turned to Heiji, "And you sir" he asked with a smile

"I'll just have a cup of coffee"

"Right away"

When Heiji noticed a smirk planted on Kudo's face, he asked, "What?"

Kudo just chuckled, "I think he likes you"

"Who?"

"The waiter of course" he grinned when he saw the incredulous look on Heiji's face

"He does not!"

Kudo placed his hands up in defense, "Hey I'm just telling you what I see"

Heiji grunted as their orders came.

After some talk about the cases Kudo had been receiving, the waiter came back. "Would you guys like your checks?"  
"Yes please" Kudo answered.

When Heiji received no check, he asked, "Ummm you forgot mine"

The waiter turned to him and winked, "It's on the house" and left a piece of paper with a phone number instead

He then mouthed the words, 'Call me' and left.

'...'

'...'

Kudo burst out into tears and laughter, while Heiji turned a deep shade of red.

"Not. A. Word." He warned him, while Kudo just laughed

000

(At the hospital)

Two men stood outside the door of a young girl's room

"Sir, it's been almost two months and the girl still shows no sign of progress" with no response from the guy in front of him, he continued,"We believe it's best if we just...pulled the plug. Put everyone's wait to an end and help you to move on"

The doctor waited for the man's decision

"If...if it's for the best"

The doctor handed him a pen, "Just sign this and in an hour we'll proceed"

The man hesitated for a moment, and looked at the room next to him. With a sigh, he signed the paper.

"Thank you

"Mr. Toyama...

000

**I know it's short but oh well**

**Anyways, what will happen! Why did he sign the paper!**

**You'll just have to read the next chapter :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, Arigato!**

**Dreambee**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't updated soon enough, having a short writer's block  
but here's the new chapter! **

**Hope you like it! :)**

000

(With Heiji and Kudo)

After a while, Kudo had to go back to Tokyo to be with Ran. They both said their goodbyes and went their ways, right after Heiji promised the young detective to get out more, though he would not go back to work untill she woke.

Heiji slowly walked, thinking about how their 'meeting' actually wasn't that bad, _well...except the waiter thing_, he thought with a shudder.

He then continued to walk, letting out a small laugh, thinking about the reaction Kazuha would of had if she'd had been there.

"She would never let it go" he chuckled

000

(At the Hospital)

A young nurse headed towards the room of the young girl who went by the name of Kazuha.

She fixed the pillows, trying her best to make the comatose girl comfortable, though she'd never know what was happening now.

"Miss Toyama" she spoke, "You have friends, family, and a wonderful boyfriend waiting for your return, please wake up soon" she finished off with a smile as she finished fluffing up the pillows and placing them back on the bed

"Mrs. Sophie" the doctor came in, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to make her comfortable"

"Oh well there wont be any need of that anymore" a small smile appeared, "This patient wont be here much longer"

He went on as if to leave, but the nurse called out, "Ex-Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean she wont be here much longer?"

"Her father has signed to pulled the plug-"

"What? Why?" she cried out

"I have informed him that I have seen no activity...and think that it's for the best. So it is done, the date is set for tomorrow morning." and with that, he left

Sophie stood motionless, what should she do? How could he do that? Does he have no heart what so ever! She quickly ran to the front office and searched through the files.  
She let out a sigh of relief as she found the folder. Without hesitation, she searched inside and looked under the FAMILY AND FRIEND'S INFORMATION section, whereas she found a picture of a dark skinned teen, containing his information.

With not much time left, she grabbed one of the Hospital's phone and dialed...

000

Lost in his memories, Heiji smiled.

It was getting late, he should head back to Kazuha he thought.

A vibration coming from his pocket ended his train of thought, he looked at the incoming call, the number unknown to him.

"Hello?" he answered

"Heiji? Heiji! It's me, Sophie!"

"Sophie? How-How did you get my number?"

"Ummm, well, see- wait! No! There's no time-"

"What is it Sophie?"

"It's- shit! Someone's coming...Just get over here NOW!"

The call ended, _What the heck was that?_ Though still shocked and confused, he began to run towards the Hospital.

000

Sophie paced back and forth, "Where is he?" she asked out loud

After the call, she went to wait inside Kazuha's room. While pacing, she stopped and noticed her patient, _Kazuha...you look so peaceful, (Sigh) but if you only knew..._

"You have to wake up" she whispered

000

Everything was black.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Kazuha sighed, she'd been stuck in total...blackness for a while now. When did she get here? How long has she been here?

Questions seemed to be piling more lately...but she received no answers.

Though lately...lately she had been hearing sounds...almost as if someone was talking, but had a cloth covering their mouth.

But...one voice always stood out from the rest...

Heiji.

His voice was always clear.

She'd hear him talk about how he missed her, the memories they shared, and...how he'd wish for her to wake up soon.

Wake up soon.

What did he mean? Why couldn't she wake up?

She desperatley wanted to see his face again, but...she just couldn't.

So here she stays, surrounded in darkness, not knowing what else to do.

000

Heiji burst through the hospital's doors, _where is she?_

The nurse popped her head out and motioned her hand towards her. "Come here"

Still confused, he went over to her. "What happened?"

Sophie looked down, a sad look shown. "Kazuha..."

Heiji's heart dropped, what was wrong with Kazuha?

"What about her? Is she okay?"

She didn't exactly know how to tell him, should she tell him directly or be gentle about the whole situation?

"Her father has signed a release for her"

she sighed as she saw that Heiji still did not understand.

"The doctor has approval to pull the plug..."

"Kazuha will be gone"

...Many emotions ran through Heiji's body; hurt, sadness, pain, disbelief.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if his whole body was being crushed by some unatural source. It took him a few moments to change, pain turned into anger and confusion.  
Next thing he knew, his hands were shaking the nurse violently.

"What! No, you're lying! Why would he do that? HOW could he do that to his own daughter!" The nurse flinched at the sudden rage.  
Once she was able to free herself, she faced him.

"I- I don't know" she whispered, "All I really know is that you don't have much time, they're doing it tomorrow morning-"

"No one's doing anything to her!"

Heiji went inside Kazuha's room, his eyes soften as watched her. He would like to have stayed with her right at this very moment, but he didn't have a choice. With one last look, he turned and locked the door.

"Can you stay here and make sure no one goes near her?"

Sophie looked at him, his eyes were pleading, "Of course" she smiled, "But where are you going?"

Heiji started running,

"To look for her father"

000

**Hi everyone! Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter, also those who have given me advice as to what I should do :)**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please review and hoped you liked it :)**

**Also, Happy New Year's Eve! Hope you have a wonderful New Year! **


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated soon and made you guys wait.  
Things have been really crazy so far... but I'm back! Thanks to all the readers who reviewed my story, you guys rock! :D

Hope you like this chapter!

000

Through the main highway, you'll hear beeping cars and angry man cursing at the young driver on his bike. But Heiji didn't care, in fact, nothing else mattered to him except finding HIM.

Going 94 miles per hour, he calculated that it would take at least...20 min top to get to the Toyama's residence.

That is, till the sirens went on.

Growling in annoyance, Heiji slowed...just a little.

_Damn it! I don't have time for this!_

The sirens were loud, still signaling him to stop. Once the car was in range, Heiji pulled his bike right next to the window so that both of them would be driving side to side.  
Noticing this, the mid-age man rolled down his window and yelled out, "Pull over!"

Heiji glared at him as he faced him, "M-Mr. Hattori! Wh-What are you doing-

"Look, I'm on a case and need to be somewhere NOW!"

"O-Oh, sure then-I'm sorry...uh...would you like me to-to escort you there-

"No."

The cop turned off his sirens as Heiji sped away.

A few minutes later, he was in front of the Toyama's residence. With no time to lose, he thrust the door open.

"He-Heiji! Wh-What are you doing-

_Seems like everyone's surprised to see me today..._

"How could you!"

Mr. Toyama took a step back from the sudden outburst.

"What the hell were you thinking! She's your daughter!"

Realization finally hit the man's face. He set his cup down on the table and sighed.

As he began to turn, two firm hands grabbed his shirt.

"Answer me!"

Heiji's eyes were fierce, he was almost at the point of strangling the man if he had not freed himself from his grip.

"Now you listen to me boy! You have no right to talk to me like that-

"Don't you dare give me that crap! Tell me why? How could you!"

Mr. Toyama began to speak in a hushed tone, "The doctors said that...that she'd shown no sign of coming back. Th-That it was for the best-

Heiji let him continue on, barley containing himself.

The man sighed, "I-I just can't handle it anymore-it's been-two months and still-

Heiji stared at him, incredulous, "-Do you even hear yourself? You want to end your daughter's life because you can't handle IT! What about her! Did you even consider what your daughter wants!

"Both you and I know that Kazuha's strong! She WILL come back!"

Mr. Toyama's face showed no sign of reaction.

"But if you pull the plug now-she'll never have a chance! Don't do this sir...please..."

By now, Heiji had calmed down and stared at the man before him. His voice was at the brink of cracking and his eyes were pleading. But the old man turned his head down, "Get out of my house Heiji...I'm done with this..."

...To say that Heiji was mad was an understatement, He was furious!

"But-

"Out! NOW!

Seeing as there was no changing his mind, Heiji just grunted and began to walk out the door.

"Well I'm not gonna let her die" he said out loud to himself as he got on his bike and drove towards the hospital.

000

(Back at the Hospital)

It was almost morning and if anyone wanted to save Kazuha, they had better hurry because the doctor assigned to Kazuha was getting everything prepared for his appointment with her.

Heiji met up with Sophie, "Did he change his mind?" she asked hopefully

"The bastard said no" he replied, cursing at the man.

Sophie sighed, "Then...that's it?"

Heiji faced her, "I'm not letting anyone take her away from me! If they wanna pull the plug, then they're gonna have to go through me!"

He pulled out his cell and dialed, _riiiing...riiiing..."_Hello?"

"Kudo! Get over here fast!"

"Wait. What?"

"Kazuha's father signed the papers to pull the plug, I need help"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

Heiji hung up.

"How is he suppose to help?"

He thought for a minute, "I don't know, but he will. He'll think of something...he always does"

The air arround her began feeling...different.. so to change the mood, she asked, "So in the mean time, what do we do?"

"Simple, we don't let anyone enter this room" he answered with a smile

Just then, the door opened, revealing Kazuha's doctor.

"Easy said then done" the nurse whispered

"Oh, I didn't know anyone would be in this room this early," he pulled out his clip board, "Well, either way, I will have to ask you to say your goodbyes and leave, this patient wont be here much long"  
he ushered his arm out to show them out, but Heiji didn't move.

"Mr. Toyama has decided not to go through with his decision. His daughter will remain here" he said calmly

The doctor scratched his head, "I'm sorry, but I need him to tell me that in person, and if he doesn't show by" he checked his watch," well-in an hour, then I'm afraid we'll have to proceed" he walked out the door, "You should probably tell him that"

As soon as he left, heiji grabbed Sophie, "Can you keep an eye on him for me please?"

"Of course, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna make sure no one comes in this room"

"But-how long do you think you can keep this up? We've only got one hour" she asked

Heiji grinned, "That should be enough time to get her out of here"

Sophie gasped, "But-how! She needs the machines to keep her alive-how will you-

Heiji took out his cell yet again, "This is where Kudo comes in, we can take her to a doctor of his, his name's Doctor Agasa"

after a quick nod, she left and Heiji began explaining his plan to Kudo.

"So can he do it?"

On the other line, Shininchi was smiling, "Course, but I must say Heiji, you're taking a huge risk here. Once they know she's missing, they're gonna look for ya"

"Doesn't matter, I'll make sure no one gets near her till she wakes up" he scratched his head, "How far are you?"

"Well...I should be there in maybe...40 minutes"

"That's not fast enough Kudo! We've only got an hour!"

"Well this train doesn't move any faster...can't you hold them off or something?"

Before he could answer, Sophie came rushing in, "He's called Mr. Toyama and got his approval to proceed! He should be here in a few minutes to set up...what do we do!"

Heiji quickly told Kudo to hurry up and hanged up. "Kay I'll talk to him"

As if on que, the doctor showed up, "Oh umm sir, I just got off the phone with the patient's father and he said that he didn't change his mind, so if you would please leave-

"Touch this girl and you're dead"

'...'

...The man looked up at him, shocked, looking for any signs that said he was joking, but Heiji was dead serious.

The doctor let out a cough,"Please leave now" he srtictly ordered, "Or I will have to call security on you"

"You do that then, but it wont help cuz no one is getting near her"

the next thing the doctor knew, he was out of the room with the door shut in his face. He tried turning the knob, but it was locked. He then went on to banging on the door, "Open this door now! Security! Security!"

000

(Inside the room)

The young nurse looked up at Heiji, lost of words. But Heiji was moving quick, he grabbed the two chairs that were near him and placed them against the door. He looked up and yelled, "Quick, if you don't want to get in any trouble with this, you should probably escape through that window" he pointed to the far window.

Sophie smiled at him, "It's okay, I'm probably in enough trouble as it is"

"No, you should leave, but-thanks for all the help you've done" He let out his hand as if to shake hers, but Sophie went up to hug him instead, "Thank you"  
Heiji hugged her back.

They both let go and Sophie opened the window, but before she left, she looked back at him, "I really do hope you guys be together again"

Heiji smiled and placed his hand on Kazuha's cheek. "I'll get you out of here" he whispered

by then dozens of people were demanding him to open up on the other sided of the door. Heiji began putting his jacket on Kazuha and prayed for Kudo to hurry up.

000

(With Kudo)

"Ran, you didn't have to come!"

he faced his love, she huffed and crossed her arms, "Like I'm gonna leave you and Heiji alone! Besides, I want to help Kazuha"

He laughed, "Stubborn as always" he replied, but deep inside, he was glad.

They were now rushing to the hospital, in a black car. Kudo had called Doctor Agasa and told him their situation, which he happily agreed to help. Now all they needed was to get Kazuha out.  
Once again, easy said then done.

Once they reached the hospital, Kudo and Ran went up to the office and asked which way Toyama Kazuha was.

But passing by, a young nurse went up to them, gasping for air.

"Ar-ar...are you...Mr.-K-Kudo?"

"Umm yes, who are you?"

She held up a finger, asking him for a minute, "I know Heiji, and all about you're plan. The doctors and guards are right out the door, you'll have to go through the back window to enter the room. Quick, follow me!"

000

Heiji's back was placed against the door, _Do these guys ever give up?_ Just then, he heard a knock on the window. He turned and exclaimed, "Kudo!" he let out a sigh of relief and ran to open it. "Took you long enough, how'd you know there was a window?"

Ran poke her head out from behind, "That nurse, Sophie was her name? Well, she told us"

"I'll have to thank her later" he smiled

"Kay well, let's get moving!"

All three began helping Kazuha out of her bed, but Ran stopped, "How are we going to move her when she needs that machine to keep her breathing?"

Kudo took out a device from his pocket, "Agasa said that we can hook her up to this small thing and it will provide her oxygen"

They all nodded their head and were about to enter the window, till they heard a crack.

"They're taking her away! Hurry Someone open this door!" the doctor yelled

The men outside had managed to break the door in half, but were still not able to get in due to the furniture placed in front of them. Panicked, Heiji yelled for them to keep going.  
but two men had appeared before them.

They were trapped.

There escape path was now blocked, Heiji broke one of the legs of a chair and held it in a kendo stance, while Kudo placed Kazuha back on the bed and Ran ready in her fighting position.

Ran spoke up, "We're ready to fight them off Heiji, no one is getting near her"

Heiji turned to face Kudo and got a nod from him, "Thanks you guys"

The door broke open free.

000

Well that took a while! :D

So what will happen! Will they be able to fight them off? Or will they get taken away and poor Kazuha dies?

Who knows! Cuz surely I don't :) still deciding how to end the story.

Anyways, please review! Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey I'm back!

So yeah, we left off with everyone willing to fight for the safety of Kazuha, (Really, they are such good friends :D)

To **Just Another Pickel**: Thank you for following this story from the beginning!

also, I would like to thank one fan who helped me out with the idea for this chapter. Thanks **HeiKazu!**

000

(Kazuha's POV)

I couldn't hear anything. So much mumbling...but that didn't matter right now. My dark world that I'm in-seemed like it was changing?

I then heard laughter.

It was like-a child's laugh. Having curiosity get the best of me, I walked towards the noise, "Who's there?" ...no reply, but just as I turned, two shadows passed right behind me. "Hello?"  
I took a few more steps foward.

"Hi there!"

Two children stood before me...! One was a boy, with jet black hair and tanned skin and with the DEEPEST green eyes that were just stunning. And there stood a girl, skin the color of cream, long hair tied back to a pony-tail with a green ribbon to match her green dress. She had long eye lashes and green eyes as well... She was smiling while the boy simply stared at me.  
I bend down to meet eye level with them.

"Hello?"

The little boy shielded the girl with one arm and pulled the other into a small fist, "Don't talk to her, you don't know who she is, for all we know she can be a psycho..." The young girl gasped, "Are you a psycho!" She covered her mouth with her small hand.

I stiffled a laugh, "No, I'm not"

The boy frowned as the girl spoke up, "Are you sure?"

I held up my right hand, "I promise" She seemed to believe me since she ran up and smiled a huge grin. "Good" she said, but then the green eyed boy groaned, "You are so gullible 'Zuha"

I froze. _Zuha? _

_I _just had to ask, "Excuse me, but what are your names?"

They turned, after having a small argument. "I'm Kazuha, nice to meet you!" she held out her hand. I looked at her, this must be a coincidence...  
I slowly shook her hand, "And what about you?" I asked

I didn't know if I was imagining this or my mind was just playing tricks on me...but I swear I saw a smirk appear on his face. "I'm Heiji, soon to be the best detective in Japan!" He held a thumbs up.  
I heard myself gasp, this was not happening! Where the heck was I?

Apparenlty I had looked as if I had seen a ghost, though it was kinda true, but the kids stared at me weirdly.

"Are you okay lady?" I turned...now that I take a good look at them, they do look exactly like Heiji and I when we were little!

Okay...so maybe this actually was happening to me, either way, I decided to go along with it

Looking back at them, I answered in a cracked voice, "uh-yeah...I'm fine"

He didn't look convinced, but thankfully shrugged it off. The girl then came up bouncing, "Well? What's your name!" -_She-well WE-really did look aodrable, _I thought to myself. Smiling, I held her hands, "My name's Kazuha too! Toyama Kazuha" Her eyes grew wide.

"Just like me! Isn't that weird Heiji!" He looked at me, almost unsure, "yeah...a little too strange if you ask me"

Even when little he had always looked handsome...and was always this alert too.

"Believe it or not, I know you guys" -might as well tell them the truth I thought

"How?" they both asked in unison

Turning to little me, I grabbed her hands, "You and I...are the same person" I whispered in her ear. She gasped, heh, if you could see how her eyes shined! "Really!"  
I smiled and nodded my head, she stepped back, "You're very pretty!"

"no, YOU'RE pretty!"

She jumped up and down, "Heiji! Heiji! Look! This is me when I grow up!" Heiji looked at me as I nodded, "You're not her!" he said.  
"She is me...well, in a few years."

He still didn't look convinced, so I continued on, " You still call me 'Zuha in the future, and we become childhood/best friends"  
Still, he didn't believe me, but little me seemed happy at the news, "REALLY! Oh Heiji that's great isn't it!" she hugged him, while I laughed as a small blush crept up his small round cheeks. "A-Ahou! Get off of me! We don't know if that's true!"

I smirked, "Ask me anything Heiji"

He looked up, accepting the challenge, "Kay...what's Kazuha's favorite color?"

"Green"

But he was just getting started, but then again, so was I.

"Favorite hat?"

"SAX"

"How'd we meet?"

"By our dads, they work together and once you got us stuck in handcuffs and we couldn't get them off" I smirked, "we went to the bathroom together" Little me gasped, "That's true! It was your fault!" Heiji blushed again, "N-No! I just misplaced the key!"

"Either way, I'm right" I told him

He crossed his arms, "We're not done"

And so for about an hour, question after question he asked, and I got every one of them right! "Beat that Heiji!" Little Kazuha and I yelled. He growled, "I still don't believe it!"

"Come on Heiji! Just admit that you're wrong!"

Little Kazuha stomped her feet, making Heiji worry, "Fine...I guess she's...right" he grunted as he crossed his arms, "So...older Kazuha, where's me then?"

I looked away.

That was a very good question, one I didn't know myself.

"I don't know..."

"Awww did you lose him?" little me asked as she wrapped her little arms around me. "It's-complicated, see...I don't really know where I am" The children nodded in agreement, "I miss him"  
I said in a soft voice, I looked at young Heiji. Just seeing him made me feel better, but I still wanted HIM with me...

"Don't worry, if he's actually me, then he'll come back to you...unless he's sick of you" he smirked

...Yup, still the same young Heiji I remembered. But oh if he knew that we'd end up together-the look on his face. I began to laugh, but stopped as I noticed little me got quiet. I guess Heiji realized this too because he started to move closer to her.

"Aww 'Zuha-I didn't mean it"

She pulled back at his touch, "Yes you did! Tell me... do you really hate my guts that much!"

Hearing those words brought back memories...that was exactly how I felt when Heiji hurt my feelings. He was just too dense to realize how much I loved him, till it was almost too late. I remember trying to gain his love since I was about her age, yet, he had always managed to hurt me...

Heiji's eyes soften as tears began forming in the young girl's eyes. " 'Zuha-

"Here, let me"

I gave him a reassuring smile before turning to little kazuha. With one hand, I pulled her away from Heiji and bend down to meet her eye to eye. "Hey don't cry" I wiped her tears, "I know he can say the meanest things, but, he doesn't mean them"

"Yeah he does! He's always talking to me like that" she whispered, "Why is he so mean?"

I sighed, "Now that, I don't know, but I do know how you feel about him" pink blush started to creep her small round cheeks. "Wh-what are you talking about?"  
A small smile appeared on my face, "Because, I'm you"

She let out a small adorable giggle, one that would make anyone smile.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" she nodded her head, so I moved my finger, telling her to move closer.

I placed my hand up on the side of my mouth and whispered in her ear, "When you grow up" I turned my head, acting as if I was making sure Heiji or anyone wouldn't hear us, "You two become boyfriend and girlfriend"

Her eyes lit up while her mouth hanged down, "Really!"

I laughed and nodded my head, "But don't tell him promise?"

She held out her pinky, "Pinky promise!"

She began running towards Heiji, knocking him down, "H-Hey!" he yelled, "Get off me! What did you do to her!" Little Kazuha just giggled, "Oh Heiji, I'm not mad at you anymore"  
At that he smiled, " 'Bout time!"

We started laughing, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but worry bout my Heiji...

"Where are you?"

000

(Back at Kazuha's room)

"Get away from her!" Heiji knocked down one of the guards, the three of them had begun fighting. There was yelling and punches thrown, but it seemed like more people kept on coming and trying to stop the teenagers. There were outnumbered, but were strong willed.

The fight went on for at least a good thirty minutes. Finally, one man grabbed Ran while another hit her behind the head, making her fall unconcious. "RAN!" Kudo tried running to her, but four men grabbed him, making him unable to escape.

They were losing.

Heiji stayed close to Kazuha, "Leave her alone!" he yelled as he knocked one person down. Then, one guard knocked out the piece of wood out of Heiji's hand, leaving him defenseless. Another man tackled him down, while two other man sustained him, pulling him away from Kazuha's body.

"No! Get away from her!"

The doctor went up to Kazuha, "She's not going to come back!"

Heiji struggled to get free, "Please!" he begged, tears forming.

The man looked back at Heiji, but continued to move closer to the bed. He was now two feet away from pulling the plug.

"NO! Kazuha!"

"KAZUHA!"

000

"What was that?"

We all stopped,

_NO!_

"Did you guys hear that just now?" The kids looked at me, nodding their heads. "That sounded like..."

Heiji.

"That's Heiji!" Where was he? I turned to face the kids, but they had dissapeared!

What the hell is happening!

I started looking around me, something here was very wrong...Heiji's yelling my name...and why did his voice sounded so...hurt, as if he was in pain? So many questions, but I knew something was wrong! I had to get to him! But how!

_Kazuha!_

That was when it hit me. The air was knocked out of my lungs while my heart felt like it was just stabbed. I could feel the pain through his voice, eventually my legs gave out and i was kneeling, holding my chest, trying to stop the agonizing pain.

_KAZUHA!_

"HEIJI!"

000

Heiji's heart froze at the sight of the pulled plug.

000

AHHH! I'm SO proud of this chapter, I just simply love it!

Hopefully you guys love it too! Please review, tell me what you think, every review counts.

So we are close to the end, I know I've told you guys many times that I wasn't sure what my ending would be...but now I am. Just to let you know, I favor both Tragedy and Happy endings! ;)

From your's truly,

Dreambee


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone! Sorry about leaving you guys in a cliff-hanger :)

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

000

...Heiji's heart froze at the sight of the pulled plug.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

The machine was died off, there was now officially no life support for Kazuha.  
Ran and Shinichi both stood still, staring at their friend.

Feeling the need to no longer struggle, he just let himself drop and just stare. Everyone was quiet, hell, the only thing they could do was just stare at the poor young teen, who was by now in disbelief. The nurse Sophie soon rushed in, wondering why it had gone quiet.

Her eyes followed everyone's, landing on the lifeless body of Toyama Kazuha. She gasped, causing the doctor to get out of his silent state.

He began to clear his throat. "Well, what's done is done"

He dropped the plug and faced the guards, "Please escort these children out!"

But no one moved.

Each man glanced at everyone around them, giving them a pitied look. One finally had the guts to speak up.

"Umm, sir...can't we at least-give them a moment?" he nervously asked

If it wasn't for everyone's pleading eyes, the doctor would have said no, but instead he sighed, "...One minute"

Ran and Shinichi were let go, and so one by one they all exited the room.

Ran turned to Shinichi, looking worried, "Should we go-?

"Leave him...he needs to be alone right now" he turned to see Heiji, who was still down on the floor, staring at Kazuha...

Ran nodded and the both of them left.

000

(Heiji's POV)

_...'Zuha?_

Her body lay still.

My legs started walking me towards her. The first thing I noticed was that she looked so peaceful...could it really be that she was gone?

I bend down, placing my right hand on her cheek, caressing it.

" 'Zuha...?" my voice cracked, "Come on 'Zuha...you-you can't be gone..."

I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, I simply ignored them and tried again, "Wake up 'Zuha...wake up"

"I mean, you just have to wake up Kazuha" I started laughing weakly, "I mean, who's gonna be there to make sure I'm alright after a case? Or call me an Ahou when I do something that gets you mad?"

I looked at her, expecting an answer.

"..."

No reply.

She lay there, silent, leaving only her beauty.

And that's what she had always been to me...beautiful. Since the moment I first laid eyes on her. Her cream colored skin, silky brown hair, and her beautiful, deep jade green eyes.

What I wanted the most to see, where her eyes, those were what stood out the most, _open them for me again, please_..."Please"

"..."

I placed my head down, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

By now I could not stop the tears from falling, I mean, there was no point right?

I got on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. With one last look at her, I began to cry uncontrollably.

I didn't care if anyone heard me or saw me.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She was my life, my whole reason for living...

-and now she's gone...

000

(With Ran and Shinichi)

They looked at eachother with solem eyes, hearing the muffled cries coming from Kazuha's room.

"Can't we just-

"We just have to leave him alone" Kudo answered, knowing her question

Truth be told, he didn't actually know how to help him. I mean, how do you deal with losing the person you've known your whole life? Not to mention the love of your life? If he were in that position...  
He looked to the girl beside him. Heck, he didn't even want to THINK about it!

Over to his left, Ran noticed the sad, worried look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, causing him to look up and give her a small smile.  
It was like they both knew what they were thinking.

000

(Back with Heiji)

_She's gone..._over and over that replayed in his mind.

The pain was unbearable! His heart ached as if it was breaking into million pieces!

As he lay there, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the guards came back, yet he couldn't find the strentgh to leave.

Inhaling a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he exhaled and nuzzled his head next to Kazuhas'.

But as he lay there, he didn't notice two fingers slowly twitching...

000

Well? How'd I do?

I'm very proud of this chapter, but I couldn't do it without those who reviewed:

DestinyKeyblader28: Thanks, yeah, I kinda intended it to :)

Chelseaj500: Thanks for your review! I thought little Heiji and Kazuha would besomething cute!

HeiKazu: I would be more than happy to write your fanfic! Thank you! Oh and for their children...I don't know, we'll have to see if Kazuha makes it ;)

kudoshiho-chan: You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Thanks!

TEAM AYUMI: Haha, sorry, I don't think I'd have the guts to write a story like that! Poor Kazuha! :) 5 times! Really? I don't think it's the best Heiji Kazuha fanfic, but thanks *blushing* I like your chibi, very enthusiastic! :D

THANK YOU EVERYONE! Please review! :)


	28. Chapter 28

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You're the best! :D

Now where were we? Oh yeah, Heiji and Kazuha! The two couple, will she survive? Or will Heiji live without her? Can he?

Please enjoy this chapter!

000

(Still With Heiji, but normal POV)

Heiji layed in Kazuha's arms, not ready to let go. But by now, the guards should be on their way, ready to escort him out.

_Damn him! _He thought ashis mind went straight to the man who allowed the doctor to pull the plug, _I will NEVER forgive him! _

He could picture Mr. Toyama, still sitting on his chair, drinking his tea. His sadness soon turned to anger, making him unaware of two fingers slowly twitching.

He was angry at everyone: Mr. Toyama, for signing the papers for the doctor, the Black Organization, if they hadn't had come for them, Kazuha would have still be alive! Sally, heck, she was the one who started this whole mess! All of them! It was like the whole world didn't want them to be together.

Then a thought occurred to him.

Could it possibly have been his own fault?

His breathing stopped.

If he hadn't asked Kazuha to be his girlfriend, the Black Organization wouldn't have kidnapped her. Or even if they weren't childhood friends...Sally would have never...

No.

It was his fault! For just knowing Kazuha, he put her in danger.

The very thought scared him to death. All those promises to himself, saying he would protect her...were they all lies!

Once again, tears formed and he went back to hugging Kazuha, whispering sorry to her.

Not once had he looked up to see her face, therefore missing the slow breaths causing her chest to gradually move up and down.

Heiji was now even more upset, realizing his fault. "I'm so sorry 'Zuha...so sorry"

A sigh escaped his lips as he rested his head on her stomach, reminiscing the memories he and Kazuha had shared.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled, but when he felt his head rising, his eyes bolted open.

Was it just him?

His head then went back down.

"What the-"

He raised his head up, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. But sure enough, her stomach was rising up and down.

His breath hitched has he turned and heard soft breaths escaping her mouth.

Kazuha's brows then furrowed, almost as if she was thinking. Heiji stood still, holding his breath, but then Kazuha's head turned left then right.  
Her fingers twitching more.

And then she stopped.

Slowly, her eyes opened, at first the light blinded her, but after adjusting, she blinked a few times before staring into another pair of green eyes.

"H...e..ij..i?"

But she never got an answer for she was wrapped in strong arms, pulled into his chest. "He-Heiji!"

"Tell me this is real! That's is not some dream!"

She pulled back, "A-Are you crying?"

She could see that his green eyes were drowned in tears, as one by one they fell. She was taken back, Heiji rarely cried. "What happened?"

"Ahou! Don't you remember?" She shook her head, "You've been in a coma for months!"

But she was still confused, "But see, your dad signed you off after a while, thinking that you'd never-

"Wait what?"

"He allowed the doctors to-pull the plug on you.." There was a long silence as she noticed how he stopped and turned his head, anger rising in his eyes, "We tried to stop them, but..." He looked at her, "I thought you were dead".

Realization finally hit her, "Heiji..." she placed her hand on his cheek, he smiled and held her hand there with his. "I've missed you" he said, causing her to smile

She then found herself pulled back into another hug, when in a husky voice he said, "Don't you ever do that to me again"

As they hugged, Ran and Kudo came in, wondering why Heiji's cry had stopped.

"Hei-

They both froze, Heiji and Kazuha turned to them. Smiling.

Ran was the first to break the silence, "Oh my god, Kazuha!"

The two girls ran up hugging eachother, Ran stood back and looked at her, "You-You're alive!"

"Don't ask me how" she joked

Kudo finally got out of stage. "Kazuha?" he turned to Heiji, "?"

"I don't know, but I'm not one to argue with it" He chuckled as he pulled Kazuha back into another embrace

Kudo watched the two, Heiji's eyes lighting up with happiness everytime he looked at Kazuha

Ran hugged him, knowing what he was thinking. They were both happy that the two reunited.

"Okay, Mr. Hattori, I'm afraid your times up-" once he looked up, his mouth dropped

Heiji's eyes soon turned into anger, holding Kazuha tighter, protectively

The doctor stared at Kazuha, "How-?"

"She's alive." Heiji started in a tone that would make anyone quiver with fear, Kazuha looked up at him, "Heiji, why are you-?"

"This is the man that pulled the plug on you" he gritted his teeth

The guy put his hands up in defense, "I-I'm sorry, I thought..."

"You thought wrong" he stated, "You probably could have killed her!"

"Calm down Heiji" Kazuha pulled him back, "He may have...but I'm alive" Her face looked pleading, making him control himself

He took a deep breath, "We'll be on our way" and so the four left, leaving the doctor staring back at them.

As they exited, a nurse came up.

"Heiji, I'm so sorry-" she stopped dead in her tracks, she looked at Kazuha, mouth hanging, then turned back to Heiji, who was smiling by now.

"But...how?" but before he could answer, Kazuha stared at the young nurse. She was very beautiful, she thought. Feeling a little concern on how she knew Heiji.

As Heiji was about to answer, he noticed the look on Kazuha's face, knowing all too well what she was thinking.

"Kazuha, meet your nurse Sophie, she tried helping us whenever the doctor...yeah" He bend down and whispered, "She's married, just a friend"

"Oh hi!" Kazuha held out her hand, as Heiji chuckled

"I don't know how you lived, but-I am so glad!" She shook the hand away and hugged Kazuha, who was a little surprised. "Let me tell you, you have a wonderful boyfriend who absolutely is in LOVE with you! I have never seen anyone more in love"

Heiji blushed, while Kazuha smiled and looked up at him, "I know, and I love him too" His lips formed a small smile

After talking and laughing, they finally said their goodbyes.

While outside, Kudo noticed how Heiji had not once took his eyes off Kazuha, and an idea formed in his head.

"Come on Ran" she turned to him, confused

"I think it's time we left for Tokyo"

"But...Kazuha, she's alive-" but when he pointed to the two, she instantly smiled, "Yeah, your right"

Kudo held her hand and walked towards them, "Well, we gotta go you two" Heiji looked up, at first confused, but smiled as he understood. Kazuha was still confused though, but Ran, with her eyes, told her that _We're leaving so that you two can catch up_

She smiled, and silently thanked her.

As they left, Heiji cleared his throat, causing Kazuha to turn to him.

He held one of her hands, "Promise me something?"

"Anything"

"...Don't ever take the bullet for me again ahou" he chuckled

Kazuha smirked, "Well, I wasn't going to just let you get shot!" she answered, while playfully punching his arm

He wrapped one arm around her, "Come on" he said

They arrived at a small meadow, laying down on the soft green grass.

After a few silent moments, Heiji spoke in a whisper, " 'Zuha, I'm sorry for what I put you through"

She turned her head to look at him quizically, "What? You didn't put me through anything"

"(Sigh) If I hadn't met you, you wouldn't have gone through all this" he waved his hand as if to show his meaning

Kazuha still didn't understand. But after a minute, she stood up and looked at him, angry. "Heiji Hattori...Are you blaming yourself for my kindnapping" he stood up and gave her a look, "kay, kidnapping(s) and taking the bullet for you AND the coma!"

He didn't answer.

"It's not your fault Heiji"

He turned, "You're just saying that-

"Look at me"

He did.

"It is NOT your fault" she caressed his face with one hand, "It was no one's fault, so don't blame yourself, and I'm glad that I met you"

He finally smiled, "What would I do without you 'Zuha?"

She smiled as she hugged him.

Heiji pulled back and lifted her chin up, looking straight into those green eyes that he knew and loved. Then softly, he placed his lips on hers.

It was the most gentlest kiss the world had ever known.

000

AAAAAAAHHHHH! I love this chapter! :) So yeah Kazuha didn't die! YAY! I just couldn't let her die

And I hope you guys liked the chapter! But don't worry, this story's not over just yet!

Oh and Thank You all who reviewed again! Couldn't have done it without you:

Chelseaj500: Sorry for the yet another cliff hanger :) But don't worry, there's no more cliff hangers

TEAM AYUMI: Yeah, I couldn't let Kazuha die, I'm too nice :) lol Hope I never get you mad ;) FALCON PUNCH! lol love that!

HeiKazu: I'm thrilled to write your fanfic too! I promise right after I finish this story I'll start on it! Oh and that was the longest review I've ever gotten :) thanks! I loved it! Thanks for the idea, but I had already planned on how Kazuha was going to wake up, but thank you

Agony: I love that song! It's really beautiful!

: :O lol, thanks i'm blushing, and yeah, good thing I made Kazuha live, else A LOt of people would have been angry with me

Kudoshiho-chan: No more cliffhangers! Thank goodness :)

Please review more! THANKS!

Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, I am SO sorry for leaving you guys! So many things came up...I just couldn't do everything all at once.

But I'm back! So yeah, I know there are a lot of heiji/kazuha fans who are waiting so I'm just gonna get to the point!

Please enjoy!

000

(An hour later)

Heiji stood his ground.

"No" he firmly said

Kazuha let out a huge sigh. They were right outside her house and Heiji had refused to move from the same spot he was in for the last 10 minutes. His arms were crossed and he had his face pointed the other direction.

"I swear Heiji, you have got to be the most stubborn person I've ever met!" She said as she gave him one of her most famous glares.

"I could say the same to you" He grunted out, but still remained in place, he then opened his eyes and stared at her, "Look, I am not going anywhere near HIM! None the less, even talk to him! I mean, if you hadn't survive you would of-

"I know, I know! I would have been dead" she mimicked his voice

"And it was because he signed those papers!" He replied in a harsh tone

What Heiji had said was true...and that's what scared Kazuha. When Heiji had told her what happened, she jusst couldn't believe it! How could her own father do that to her! Why did he? There were so many questions and yet...so little answers. That's why she wanted to see him, to find the answers.

She glanced back at Heiji, "I don't blame you for hating him Heiji" she looked down to the ground, "But I have to know why"

Heiji turned to the sound of her soft voice, she continued, "I need to know why he did such a thing"

He had barely heard her, it was as if she was talking more to herself than him. His eyes soften as he saw a tear roll down. "Don't cry 'Zuha" immediatley he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame talking in a hush voice, "Hey, don't cry" he lifted her head up, "As much as I hate the guy, I'll go with you" letting out a small smile

Kazuha sighed once again, "He's my father Heiji...I-I can't just hate him forever"

"I can...oww!" he let out a fake yell, as Kazuha playfully punched him in the arm

They both turned to face the house.

She inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves, but she looked up as she felt Heiji's strong, firm hand wrap hers. His lips formed a smile, but his eyes told her that he was there for her every step of the way.

She knocked on the door.

"Hello...?"

Dead silence.

The old man stood there, mouth hanging. "Ka-Ka-Kazuha?" he barley managed to get out the words. Then his eyes started to water and tears fell down as he tried to hug her, but Kazuha flinched at his touch. To say that his feelings were hurt was an understatement. He pulled back and watched Heiji wrap his arms around his daughter protectively, not to mention sending him death glares.

"Kazuha?"

She looked up at his pleading voice, "Hi dad"

They entered the house and sat down on the couches. It was hard for her to start, and knowing this, Heiji began. "So you see that Kazuha's alive and well"

Her dad nodded, "Yes...It's a miracle! I'm so happy!"

"don't give me that crap!" Kazuha placed an arm on heiji, trying to calm him down

"Heiji, it's okay" she then turned to her father, "dad...I know what you did...how could you?" her voicw started to crack, "I'm your daughter!"

"Believe me Kazuha, I didn't want to!"

"Then why did you?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Bullshit!" Heiji rose up, "Tell her the truth!"

Kazuha looked up at him, shocked, but then turned to her dad, confused

Seeing how he was in trouble, the old man look down, ashamed

"I guess I'll tell her" he looked at her, "he said he couldn't wait, that you had been asleep for two months and showed no sign of waking up...he just gave up"

Kazuha stood up, "What?" she looked at heiji then her father, who had now spoken up, "Kazuha, it's not what you think, the doctors said you wouldn't-"

"And you just gave up!" he didn't answer, so she continued on, "And look how that turned out! If it wasn't for Heiji I probably would have died!"

Her words were fierce, making him flinch, "I-I'm sorry" he looked down.

Kazuha, angry, stood there, watching her father...he looked devastated.

It stayed silent for awhile.

Kazuha took this time to think, she looked around; Heiji stood there, angry, while her father stood there looking down, unable to look at her. Even though she was furious at what her father did and the reason behind it...he was still her father.

She cleared her voice, "I-I forgive you..."

Both Heiji and her father looked at her, both at disbelief

"What?"

"What!"

They both asked in unison. But as soon as Heiji saw her eyes, he knew. Kazuha had always had a big heart, no matter how bad someone is, she was the only one who would see the good in people. That was just the person she was.

And so Heiji respected her decision.

"Arigato!" Her father went up to her and hugged her

once he pulled back he began to talk, "I promise you, I will never let that happen again!"

"It wont ever happen again cuz I wont let it" Heiji firmly stated

Kazuha saw the tension rise again, quickly she let out a small nervous laugh, "Okay well um, Heiji and I are on our way out, I'll be back later kay? Bye!" She took Heiji's hands and led them out, but Heiji stopped her, "Hey I forgot something, go one ahead, I'll meet you there in a second" She nodded her head and went out the door.

Heiji turned to face Mr. Toyama.

"She may have forgiven you, but know this: I will NEVER forget what you did to her!"

Mr. Toyama let his head fall, letting Heiji's words sunk in. With one last glare, Heiji left.

Once he was out, Kazuha stared at him, with a smirk, "What did you do?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "...nothing"

"Heiji..."

He chuckled, "Just made sure he knows what he did"

Kazuha rolled her eyes, "So now what?"

Heiji thought for a moment," You hungry?"

"Starving!"

And so the two Osaka couple walked off into the distance, holding hands.

000

Phew! I'm finished with this chapter, but don't worry, the story is not quite finished yet :) I am SO sorry I left you guys in a cliffhanger, I meant to update soon, but there's been a lot happening!

Thank you to all who reviewed:

Chelseaj500: yeah a lot of people were wondering about the father, but I had already planned on writing about it, and yes more stuff will happen!

kudoshiho-chan: thank you! I love that word, "kawai" :) sorry, random lol

TEAM AYUMI: that was such a cute little story! haha I love the wheel of punishment :) And wow, very long review, I LOVE it! Thank you!

DestinyKeyblader28: Thanks, yeah, I was going to let Kazuha die for a second, but I'm a sucker for happy endings

Agony: I love Movie 7, it's gotta be my favorite! I loved it how Heiji finds out that Kazuha was his first love, so cute!

Mysteryfan: Thank you!

Randome person: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

Green eyes: Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! And yes, I am gonna do more fanfics, the next one I'm doing is for a fan who asked me to write their fanfic idea. And I will continue writing fanfics as long as I have a computer and ideas! :)

Honey Honey Honey: ! :)

HeiKazu: I'm so sorry for leaving you in a cliffhanger, didn't mean to. Thank you for all your reviews, lol can't wait to start on your fanfic!

000

Thank you all!

Dreambee


	30. Chapter 30

Hi eveyone! I know I didn't update soon enough, but it's just that we've been having soccer games day after day!

Oh well, here's your next chapter! Enjoy!

000

"So how are you guys doing?"

Heiji took his eyes off Kazuha, "We're good, I mean, things finally got back to normal; more cases, she's starting to talk more to her dad-

"And you spending every single minute with her" Kudo added with a smirk

Heiji laughed, but gave him a questioning look, "Is that bad?" Kudo rolled his eyes, "Of course not, I'm the same with Ran"

Both guys turned to stare at their girlfriends, who were now giggiling at eachother.

Kudo continued, "There's just one thing I don't understand.."

"Hmmm?"

"Why did it take you SO long to realize that you loved her!"

Heiji's cheeks began to turn a bright pink and when Kudo noticed this he let out a loud chuckle.

"I-Idiot!" He raised his hand and punched him in the arm, but Kudo just shrugged it off, still laughing

"Okay okay! Fine, don't have to get all touchy" Heiji's hand rolled into a fist, "I'm kidding!"

His hand went back down.

"But I'm being serious here Hattori" Heiji glared at him, waiting for another stupid joke, but after a while he finally concluded that he was telling the truth. He scratched his head, "I-I don't know...I mean, I guess I've always been in love with her-but was too scared of what she would think of me, or that maybe our friendship would end."

"(sigh) So I tried forgetting about it"

He looked over to Kudo, expecting him to make some stupid remark, but Kudo just stared at him with a smile.

"What? No ' Heiji you're an idiot'?"

"No, I mean I get why you did that, it's understandable"

Heiji smiled, but Kudo wasn't finished yet, "But you are an idiot for not realizing her feelings for you earlier"

"BAKA!"

The girls turned around to find Heiji knocking Kudo down to the ground. They instantly got up to stop them.

Kazuha grabbed Heiji, "Ahou! What are you doing!"

But when he didn't listen to her, she got mad and grabbed his wrist. Then with a twist, she flung him to the ground, leaving Heiji groaning in pain.

"A-ahou, why'd you do that?"

Kazuha glared at him, "you were hurting Shininchi and ignoring me!"

Ran helped Shininchi up, "What happened to you two?"

Kudo smirked, "Well, see Heiji was telling me-

"Shut up Kudo!" Heiji yelled as he tried to get up, but failed so Kazuha put one of his arm around her and let him use her weight to stand.

"Okay okay!" Kudo laughed as he put up his hands defensively

The girls stared at them questioning, but soon the boys shrugged it off so they didn't ask.

They began to walk, laughing at something Kudo had said when suddenly a small growl was heard.

Everyone stared at Kazuha.

Heiji let out a laugh, "Hey guys, how 'bout we go get a bite?"

Kazuha turned red while everyone else laughed.

"Ahou" she muttered, but Heiji wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "Love you too" he replied

"Hey I know a great place we can go!"

The three followed Kudo.

000

Heiji shifted nervously in his seat, Kazuha looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He thought about whether to answer, but Kudo beat him to it, "Nothing, Heiji's just hungry that's all"

"Oh look, here's our waiter"

"Hello may I take your-Oh!"

_Oh no_, Heiji turned away.

"It's you! I was wondering when I'd see you again!" The waiter smiled as well as Kudo

Ran and Kazuha stared at Heiji.

"Oh are you friends with Heiji?" Kazuha asked the man, he nodded quickly, "We met once and well," he turned to Heiji, "I was hoping we could meet up again"

Cowering behind the menu, Heiji shot Kudo a glare, _I am going to KILL you!_

"Oooooh" Kazuha smiled as she realized the situation. Heiji stared at her, pleading for help. Ran too had caught on and tried very hard to supress her laughter.

"So what is your name?"

The man turned to Kazuha, "Haru, nice to meet you, are you friends with this lovely man?"

Heiji groaned in despair, while Kudo choked on the water he was drinking.

But already feeling sorry for her boyfriend, Kazuha smiled, "Actually, I'm his girlfriend"

The man's smile dissapeared, "Oh I'm terribly sorry ma'am! I-I honestly didn't know"

Kazuha smiled, "It's okay-

but she was interrupted as Haru smacked Heiji on the arm, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Heiji turned red with embarrassment, but Haru continued, "I-I'm sorry, but- it's over, no one plays with Haru!"

Everyone's mouth dropped as the waiter left.

Kudo, Ran and Kazuha then burst out in laughter.

"wow, did NOT see that coming!" Ran and Kazuha agreed, then continued laughing at poor Heiji

Kazuha looked at him still laughing, "I'm...sorry haha, It's just hahaha you should of seen your face!"

Poor Heiji looked away, "Aww come on Heiji, don't be mad haha"

Ran spoke up, "Come on Heiji, look, we'll go somewhere else how's that?"

Heiji stood up, "Fine, but no more cafe's!" He glared at Kudo who nodded

000

(After eating)

Ran and Kudo went to say their goodbyes to their friends, "Kay well, we have to get back to Tokyo"

Kazuha hugged them both, "It was nice seeing you, come back soon okay?"

"We will"

Kudo turned to Heiji, "See you later Hattori"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"Bye!"

The train left and only Heiji and Kazuha were left.

Kazuha hugged him, "So how long have you known Haru?" she asked in a teasing voice while Heiji just groaned, "I don't wanna talk about it" But Kazuha was persistent, "Aww come on, please?" Heiji sighed, but soon an idea formed in his head. He stared at Kazuha, playfully, "You're not...jealous are you?"

Kazuha gasped, "Ahou! No!"

Heiji began to laugh, "suure"

Kazuha punched him in the arm teasingly, "Come here" he ordered as she went to his arms, "Even if you were jealous, just know that you're the only one for me"

Kazuha smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips

000

(Three hours later)

"So is this the one you want?"

Heiji stared at the rock, examining it, "Yes"

The lady nodded her head, "okay, I'll just get it ready for you...and...here you go"

Heiji smiled and took the box in his hands

"She must be very lucky to have you" the lady said

But Heiji shook his head.

"I'm the one who's lucky to have her"

000

Well? Did you like?

I am very proud of this chapter, but I can't believe it's coming to an end! I would like to thank ALL who reviewed my last chapter, you guys rock!

DestinyKeyblader28: Yeah well see, Kazuha strikes me as the person who forgives, and I mean, no one can really hate their father forever...I think lol

Chelseaj500: Yeah I think if Heiji and Kazuha finally did get together, he'd be even more protective than he already is with her :)

Green Eyes: The new fanfic will be described in the next chapter, at the end :) but it's an idea from one of my readers and they wanted me to do one for them which I gladly excepted. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

kudoshiho-chan: yeah, but I'm sad that this story is close to an end, I'm having so much fun with it, that I don't want it to end, but oh well, the story must go one :) Thanks for the review!

MiHaRu96: Wow, one hour? I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a lot! :D

conan: yeah I'm trying to update as soon as I can, maybe in a few days, thanks for the review!

Agony: No this isn't the last chapter, but it's close. And yes I am doing a new fanfic for someone else, I hope you like that one as well! Thanks!

Honey Honey Honey: lol I'd be careful if you ever got near Kazuha while Heiji's around ;)

Mystery Fan: You'll just have to read on and find out! :) Thanks for your review!

Random Person: Aww thanks! And no I don't have writer's block it's just I've got so many things to do, sorry but I'll try to update soon :)

I'm a baka: You did? Thank you very much!

HeiKazu: I did too and realized that you're right! none of them are ever about the guys being kidnapped, and thank you for all your help!

Random Person: lol I'll try thanks for your review!

Well Thank you all! I'll tell you more about the next fanfic in the next chapter. Thank you for everything! I'll update soon!

Dreambee


	31. Chapter 31

Hi everyone! Okay well here's your next chapter! hope you like it!

000

"Ne, Heiji?"

Kazuha spun around, hanging up the phone. Making Heiji look up, "What?"

"That was the police department, they said they cleared the whole day for you" she noticed how Heiji stiffened, "Why'd you make sure that you wouldn't have any cases?"

Heiji nervously laughed, "Oh umm cuz I wanted to spend the day with you"

"Really? Aww thanks!" she ran over to hug him, but inside she was thinking about it, _He never clears his day...why now?_

The young couple were currently at the Hattori's place, just like every other day..._but today's different_ thought Heiji as he looked down to the girl in his arms. Aside, he glanced at the object in his right pocket, making sure it was safe.

"Calm on 'Zuha, lets go for some ice cream"

Instantly her eyes lit up, "Okay!"

000

"Arigato Heiji!"

"no problem"

They took a seat at a near by bench, enjoying their frozen treats. To pass the time, they played 20 questions.

"Is it yellow?"

"Nope"

"Can it fly?"

"Wrong again"

"...oh I give up!"

Heiji laughed, "you're only on question 4!"

Kazuha puffed her cheeks, "It's hard! And who knows what's inside that big head of yours" she laughed out loud to herself, while Heiji frowned, "Ahou!"

"You're the ahou here!"

In the next few seconds they had a glaring competition, but after a while, they both bursts into fits of laughter.

It was times like these that made it more clear to Heiji of his decision. Kazuha was in fact the love of his life, and from previous events, he knew that there was no way he could ever live without her.  
_Tonight's the big night_

He was ready to ask her to be his wife.

Course...easy said then done.

His heart punded so fast whenever thinking about what her answer would be. Was he asking too early? Would she say no? It was safe to say that he was nervous, but then again, who wouldn't be? But that feeling alone didn't change the way he felt about her. She was...no wait, she IS his life.

"Hey how about we go watch a movie?"

Kazuha stared at him and after a few minutes she asked, "Are you okay?"

Suprised, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"...I don't know...I mean, you cancel all your cases today to hang out, then you treat me to ice cream, and now you want to watch a movie?"

His response was laughter, "There's nothing wrong with me, I just wanted to spend today with you, is that so wrong?"

Kazuha stopped to think, "...no but it's just not you to be so-"

"Don't worry 'Zuha, nothings wrong" he wrapped his arms around her

"I guess...but only if we can watch my choice!"

He slowly nodded, thinking that it wouldn't be too bad...

000

Heiji groaned, "A chic flick? Can we watch something else? Please?"

Kazuha smirked, "You said my choice, so deal with it!"

Just as he was about to respond, a loud scream was heard.

Both of them turned just in time to see a young man lying dead on the floor, a dagger right on top of his heart.

Instincts kicked in as Heiji took a step towards him, but stopped as he remembered what he was doing. It took all of his power to hold back and look away.

Kazuha stared at him in shock, he looked at her, "What?"

"Whaddya mean 'what'? Aren't you going over there to help?"

He looked away, "Nah, the cops can handle this one, let's go watch that movie" He went to grab her arm, but she pulled back, "What? No! What's gotten into you? They need you!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the scene of the crime.

"No 'Zuha, let's just go-

A crying woman spotted Heiji and ran up to him, "You! You're that-that famous detective! Hattori right?"

Kazuha nodded, "Yes and he's here to help"

the woman shook Heiji's hands, "Oh thank you!"

Heiji groaned inside, _Great, not the way I wanted this day to turn out!_

But as the woman informed him on what happened, Heiji suddenly succumbed to the case, enjoying the challenge even though he tried his best not to.

As he was working, Kazuha stared at him, _what happened back there? Why didn't he want to get involve? _

After questioning the suspects, he had come to a conclusion on what really happened.

"I've solved it!"

The crowd surrounded him, including Kazuha, "See, the culprit would of had to been really close to him, close enough to be his lover."

The woman turned her head to the girlfriend, "...You?"

She took a step back, "I-It was his fault!" she looked down, remembering, "He was being so nice to me, I-I thought it was weird of him, but he spoiled me in flowers and dinners, I thought he loved me! But I was too naive to notice what was really going on..." Her hands clenched tightly, "Last night-he came up to me and said 'We're done'...course I was surprised, but then I realized that the only reason he was being so nice to me and showering me in gifts was because he was getting ready to leave me!

The crowd gasped, and Heiji spoke monotone, "So you killed him"

The girl broke out in tears, "He lied! He said he would always be there for me! He lied!"

Heiji took out his cell and informed the cops to pick her up. Once they did, the crowd soon left, leaving Heiji and Kazuha alone again.

"So do you still wanna watch that movie 'Zuha?"

Kazuha nodded and gave him a small smile. He smiled in returned and wrapped one of his arms around her, leading them both back inside the theater. Everything back to normal.  
Course, that's not what one of them thought.

The case was still replaying in Kazuha's head. The woman's explanation about how the boyfriend became nicer just so he could dump her easily, really bothered her. She stared up at Heiji.

_Why are you acting so nice? Are you getting ready to leave me?_

Her heart felt a small ache.

_Heiji?_

000

Hello! Well I guess this story still has a few more chapters am I right? ;) Oh and the characters are 17 years old

Sorry, I just couldn't end this today, it didn't feel right.

But I am going to start working on the new fanfic, just need to get some details from a friend, HeiKazu :)

So thank you for all who reviewed my last chapter! Hope you continue to review more!

Thanks to:

DestinyKeybladder28: Thanks! I was thinking about whether people would understand what I meant by 'rock' meaning the diamond, but I'm glad you understood it!

Random Person: Yeah, I wanted to have Haru come back just so Heiji could be tortured again lol

Green eyes: Sorry, but this isn't the final chapter, but I hope you liked this one!

Mystery Fan: I liked the part with Haru too, I actually had a friend like him once lol, but he wasn't creepy like Haru

Agony: Yeah the new fanfic is another kidnapping drama. if Heiji stayed a little longer to realize that it was Kazuha...would he have ended up with her sooner or...? I love that movie!

Honey Honey Honey: hahaha that would be hilarious! Poor Heiji though ;)

just another pickel: If Kazuha's dad was head of B.O. then that would be awkward to Heiji and Kudo, that would be a good story to read though

HeiKazu: Okay so I was wondering what the title would be for the new fanfic, oh and sorry for making you wait for your fanfic, it's just that I really like this one, but I promise once this one is done I'll upload yours :) Arigato!

I'm a Baka: True, but Heiji kinda deserves being tortured for being so dense about Kazuha's feelings towards him. I'm on my laptop a lot, but my parents hate it when I'm on it for too long and so they make me get off :( But I try to update whenever I can :)

MiHaRu96: Yup :) you guessed it, but do you think it should be a big one or small? Cuz I gotta think about what Heiji thinks Kazuha would like

conan: Aww thanks! hope you like this chapter!

kudoshiho-chan: it wont end just yet lol and the rock is a diamond :)

000

To those who asked, I get on my laptop a lot, but my parents don't like it so they make me get off :( and just when I'm fixing or adding on to the fanfic, but I'll try to update soon!

Arigato!

Dreambee


	32. Chapter 32

SO SORRY you guys! Just got back from a road trip, haven't had time to update.

So not to waste any time, here's the new chapter! Hope you like it :)

000

Heiji was at a lost.

During the movie, he noticed Kazuha acting...preoccupied in something. She would only glance at the screen, and sometimes at him. Her brows furrowed, as if she was in deep thought. He asked her a few times if she was okay, but she would force a smile and say that eveything's great.

It was seriously driving him crazy because he knew all too well that it wasn't.

Once the movie ended and they were both outside, he took the chance to ask her again. He held her hand and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Okay, there's something seriously bothering you, spill it"

She stared up at him, eyes wide, "W-Why do you keep asking me that? What makes you think something's wrong?"

Heiji let out a sigh, "I know you, and ever since the movie started, you've been acting different. What's on your mind?"

She went quiet.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." she removed her hand from his and began to walk. Course, Heiji followed.

"Now see, that makes it even more obvious that you're lying," he walked right beside her.

The sun had gone down, making the stars shine in the black sky.

Kazuha didn't reply, she just kept walking, ending up near a lake.

"The lake looks really beautiful in the dark, don't you think?" her voice was in a whisper, making Heiji face her.

"Yea..."

She sat down on the grass. Heiji put his hands in his pockets, head held down. "...'Zuha," she looked up

His eyes were pleading, making Kazuha wonder to herself.

000

(Kazuha's POV at the movies)

I looked at Heiji, who was on my right, watching the movie.

I couldn't really care about it at this moment. All I could think about was the case...and Heiji.

Did guys really be all nice before...breaking up with us girls? I mean, that's what that guy did to that poor girl...

No.

Heiji isn't like that-he'd never!

...But, then why IS he being so nice?

I found myself staring at Heiji again, his dark skin, deep green eyes..._I don't want to lose you..._He meant the world to me!

His head turned, locking his eyes with mine. His eyes were filled with concern...for me

I quickly let out a small smile and faced the screen, trying hard to watch the movie. But it was no use, I could feel his eyes on me.  
Why? Why was this so confusing!

So what if he's just being nice for today? Maybe it's all in my head, yeah!

...But it still didn't make any sense. Ugh! This was so frustrating!

If Heiji wants to break up...what will happen to me...?

000

(Back into the Present, normal POV)

Kazuha recalled the case yet again. And as much as it hurt her, she concluded that if Heiji did want to break up with her...who was she to make him unhappy?

Seeing that Heiji was still waiting for an answer, she let out the breath that she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"Heiji...are you happy?"

Heiji took a step back, definetley not what he was expecting, "Huh?"

Kazuha sighed, "Are you happy...being with me?"

Heiji was still shocked, completely surprised, "Okay, I'm lost"

"I just want you to know that...if you don't want to be with me, I-I'd understand...You don't have to be nice to me anymore" she turned her head, not wanting to see his face.

But Heiji was just shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wait, What?" He looked at her, but she still faced the other way, "You think I want to break up with you? Why?"

This caught Kazuha's attention. She instantly turned to face him, "Isn't that why you've been so nice to me today?"

"What? No, why on earth would you think that-" his eyes widen, "Is this about the case?"

Heiji sat down next to her, "Kazuha, I love you. And nothing will ever change that."

Her eyes began to water, "so you're not breaking up with me?" she asked in a hoarse voice

Heiji laughed, "No ahou" he kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back, he smiled as he wiped the tears on her eyes.

Kazuha let out a sigh, it was as if the whole world was lifted off her shoulders.  
But there was still one thing that still bothered her.

"Then, if you're not breaking up with me...why are you being so nice today?"

Heiji's smile dissapeared, he quickly realized that his time was up.

_Sigh...it's now or never_

He let out a small shaky laugh as he pulled them both up to stand.

"I-I wanted this to be perfect" Kazuha looked at him confused.

He stared at her green eyes, watching them widen as he knelt down on one knee.

"Kazuha," he held her hands, "Everytime I look into your eyes, I remember why I first fell in love with you and how lucky I am to have someone as you" he continued on in a shaky voice

"You are my best friend, one who I can always count on being there. I know in the past I've been annoying, mean, and well, pretty much an ahou"

Kazuha let out a small laugh while tears were falling down her cheeks.

"But you were always there. No matter what, I knew I could always count on you"

Heiji let out a sigh as he reached for his back pocket.

"I don't know why you stuck with me as long as you have, but I do know that I will never love anyone else as much as I love you"

He pulled out a small box, making Kazuha gasped.

"You're the only one for me 'Zuha" he opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring that shined beautifully in the moonlight.

Kazuha placed one hand over her heart, as more tears fell down.

Finally, he asked:

"Will you marry me?"

Kazuha's heart burst in pure happiness as she jumped on Heiji making them both fall to the ground.

"YES!"

Heiji was stunned as he fell, but he soon recovered as Kazuha's lips found his.

His eyes closed as he pulled her tighter into him. He held her cheek, pulling her closer.

After a while they both needed to come up for air.

Both Heiji and Kazuha had never been more happier.

Kazuha looked at Heiji as he happily placed the ring onto her finger.

Kazuha let out a yell as she kissed him once again.

Heiji let out a smile as he whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too"

000

(A month later)

"Kazuha! Hurry up! It's about to start!"

"Almost done!" Kazuha looked helplessly around the room, "Ran! Have you seen my-

"Looking for these?" Ran held up a bouquet of flowers, "Yes! Thank you!"

Ran laughed, "Come on, you don't want to keep him waiting!"

Kazuha let out a huge smile.

_Today's the day_, she thought happily. It was early spring, everything was still in bloom and the weather was perfect! Kazuha and Ran had been going crazy to make sure that nothing would happen. I mean, who would want their wedding day to be any less than perfect?

As Ran was finishing the last touches to Kazuha's hair, they both stopped to listen as the piano began, signaling that they were starting.

Ran and Kazuha both looked at eachother in shock.

"Hurry up! It's starting!" Ran frantically ran out the door, it was important that the maid of honor went first! She met up with Shininchi just in time as he held out his arm, which she took. Kudo wore a black tux with a matching tie, while Ran wore a simple green dress that came down just below the knees. It was simple on top, but from waist down it was slightly wavy. Her hair was tied up and she had a little bit of makeup.

As they walked down the aisle, a certain girl was still frantically running around, trying to get ready.

Kudo and Ran seperated and each went to the sides. Kudo stood next to Heiji, as his best man.

The piano changed the song. Signaling everyone to stand, waiting for the bride-to-be.

But when she didn't appear, everyone began to grow worry.

Heiji nervously laughed, _Kazuha where are you?_

Still, she wasn't present. Little words were spread out, "Cold feet?" "She probably doesn't want to marry him" "Where is she?"

000

(With the bride)

Kazuha knew that she was way late, but she couldn't find her shoes!

She swore that she had left them right next to the door! "It was probably one of Heiji's fan girls" she muttered to herself as she continued to look for them.

"Yes!" the shoes were right next to the table, how could she have missed that?

She quickly put them on and patted her hair down as she ran out to meet her father.

True, her father and her were not on good terms, but she did need one to walk her down the aisle.

He looked at her in shock, "Where were you?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," she waved for a guy to tell the piano man to start again, which he did

Her father took a long look at her, "Kazuha, you look beautiful, I can't believe you've grown up so fast"

She looked at him, smiling, "Thank you dad" she quickly gave him a hug

As the song began, she instantly got nervous as they took their first steps

000

(With everyone)

Once the song started again, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Especially Heiji, who was just about to go down there himself and look for her.

The doors opened. Showing the bride.

Heiji gasped once he saw her, she was in a strapless white dress that had a small train on the back. She didn't have much makeup on, course he knew she never needed any. Her hair was down with curls which intensified her green eyes. The dress came all the way down to the floor, the waist opening to a long elegant skirt. She looked breath taking.

Once Kazuha saw Heiji, all her worries went away. She looked at him and only him as she walked on. He wore the traditional black tux and long black tie. The outfit went perfect against his skin! She just couldn't believe that this wonderful, handsome guy would be hers.

When she looked at him, she saw that Heiji could not stop the goofy grin he had on, making her giggle.

Once at the end, her father kissed her on the cheek as he was handing her to Heiji.

"I know you're gonna take care of her Heiji" he said as Heiji nodded

As Heiji held Kazuha's hand, the ceremony began.

After the speech that was given, Heiji whispered to Kazuha, "Where were you?"

Kazuha blushed, "I-I couldn't find my shoes" she confessed

If they weren't in front of everyone, he'd have laughed.

"What am I gonna do with you 'Zuha?" he smiled which she answered with one too

"Once again, Do you Hattori Heiji take this young beautiful girl to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, through good and worst?"

Those who knew what they went through stiffled a laugh, I mean, they've been through enough haven't they?

"Yes, I do" Heiji proudly answered

"And do you, Toyama Kazuha take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

The man smiled at the young teenagers, "Then by the power of me, I now pronounce you man and-

But before the man could even finish, Heiji grabbed Kazuha by the waist and spinned her around. They both closed their eyes as they shared a soft gentle kiss, making everyone in the room clap.

"-wife" the man laughed to himself, as cheers and claps were thrown

Heiji took Kazuha by the hand and led her out of the building. People went after them, waving goodbye as the newly weds entered a limo.

They drove until everyone was out of sight.

Kazuha smiled up at Heiji, "so, where are we going?"

Heiji grinned, "First I wanna make one stop"

After a long drive, Heiji placed his hands over her eyes as he led her out of the car.

"Where are we going?" she laughed

"You'll see, it's something important to me"

After a few more steps, he asked, "Okay ready?" which she answered with a nod

Heiji removed his hands as he listened to Kazuha's gasp

They were in front of the temple in Kyoto.

Where Heiji first fell in love with Kazuha.

They were standing at the same spot Heiji found Kazuha playing with a ball, the trees still in bloom.

Kazuha placed a hand over her heart, "Heiji-

"The first time I realized I loved you" He finished for her

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know, I-I just wanted to come back one more time"

Kazuha smiled up at him, "I love it!"

Both stood underneath the tree as Heiji began to talk.

"You know wha't been bugging me?"

"Hmm?"

"When the priest was asking us 'through good and worst? sickness and health'?"

Kazuha laughed, "Yeah, like we haven't been through that" she winked

Heiji laughed as well, "But hearing him say that, makes me realize something" he looked at her, "I mean, what do you really think we can handle?"

Her eyes began to tear a little, "Actually...anything"

Heiji smiled, "I love you, Mrs. Hattori" he smirked making Kazuha laugh, "That's gonna take a while to get used to"

Heiji sighed, "But hearing that, just makes me even more happy. To know that you're finally mine" his smile was firm, "And I'm NOT sharing"

"Good, cuz neither am I"

The two shared yet another long, sweet kiss.

000

Heiji and Kazuha would share many long, happy years together, but they would share it with a son and daughter.

As years went by, Heiji still finds himself falling more in love with the woman next to him. As well as Kazuha.

No regrets.

000

...sniff, well...that's the end.

I'm already crying, but I have loved writing this fanfic. I couldn't have done it without you guys!

But yes, Heiji and Kazuha finally end up together, YAY!

I would like to finish this off with giving you guys a preview of my next fanfic, who I was asked to write for **HeiKazu **

The new fanfic is of another kidnapping! Yeah, I love suspense :) But this time, it's the boys who get kidnapped! Leaving Kazuha and Ran racing against the clock to save them from The Black Organization! It will mainly be a Heiji/Kazuha fanfic, cuz well, who doesn't love them? lol

Please review! I hoped everyone enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did! And search for the new fanfic : **Kidnapped**

From yours truly!

Dreambee


End file.
